A Monster They Shall Have
by troublesomefox21
Summary: Naruto has always had a hard life, well it was more like a living hell. She also took after her father more so than her mother. Physical and mental abuse can take a toll on anybody. But housing the strongest biju known to man makes it a bit more tolerable. Rated T-M Pairing not till later and undecided.
1. The Truth Of Fear

TroublesomeFox21

Rated T-M

Summery:

Naruto has always had a hard life, well it was more like a living hell. She also took after her father more so than her mother. Physical and mental abuse can take a toll on anybody. But housing the strongest biju known to man makes it a bit more tolerable.

The Truth Of Fear

|Naruto aged 5|

A little girl stood outside of an orphanage that used to be her home. She didn't cry, not after what she just went through. Her frame shook as she looked down, people not being able to tell why she was shaking with such… emotion. Looking up there was an unidentifiable glint in her eyes, if people were to look at her now they would be very wary.

She always tried to do what the caretakers asked of her. She always tried to be a good little girl. So that's what she was doing earlier that day. They were being nice for once which made her so happy. Maybe she did something right, see she wasn't a demon. She was just a little girl, not a monster or a demon or any of the other names they would call her. So they gave her some money and asked her to go and get some bread.

When they asked she just smiled happily and agreed whole-heartedly. Being determined to prove that she wasn't evil in any form she ran into the market district, wanting to get the bread as quickly as possible. She ignored the glares and insults as usual. But then somebody walked a little too much to the right, knocking her over. Her eyes filled with fear when she was picked up by her collar. She almost slipped through her shirt that seemed to be many sizes too big but the person was pinching her skin as well. It hurt so bad that her eyes filled with water. She looked into his eyes and started to say sorry, but the man would have none of that.

What seemed to be no later than a minute she was thrown against a wall in an alley. She bit her lip drawing blood, knowing that it would only get worse if she cried out. They all sneered names and insults at her, almost as bad as a knife to her skin. Soon enough they all grabbed her limbs, immobilizing her completely. It started, but as time went on she found it harder and harder to control her screams. It came to a point where she couldn't keep it in, she learned that day that screaming doesn't change anything. Her little mind would wonder if she even was screaming, she often saw other little kids crying. Their families would come and help, but here she was; but nobody was helping her, but she was screaming. What did she ever do wrong, maybe she was a monster after all.

Many hours later she was unconscious. A group of about six men stood around her. They all spit on her now naked frame then laughed. They finished fixing their clothes from their little 'activities.' Then threw her into a nearby trash can and walked away laughing. They never noticed the red chakra bubbling to the surface.

{Naruto's Mindscape}

Drip. Drip.

Naruto shook in fear, not wanting to open her eyes. She remembered it more than she wanted to, she wished that she got knocked out much sooner. She never wanted to go through that again, even though she was only four she understood what happened. She felt so dirty, she whimpered regardless of her knowledge that it would do more harm than good. She paused when she heard nothing, not even the distant civilians talking.

She pried her eyes opened and looked around confusedly as she stood up. The room she was in, if you could call it that, was more like an endless hallway full of twists and turns, was dark. The only light you could get was from the strange blue and red pipes, but the red was bright like a fire and the blue was like a star that was dull. She took notice of the water that she was standing in but it didn't feel wet. Thinking about it for a second she remembered what it all looked like, a sewer.

Looking down she noticed that she was no longer covered in blood and other fluids, but fully clothes and didn't have a spec of dirt on her. Faced with confusion she walked, just anywhere. After a few hours (or so it seemed) she came to a huge room. There was a large golden gate with a lot of bars that was held by a piece of paper. "S- se-seal. Seal, why would there be a seal in a sewer?" She thought out loud, never noticing the curious red eyes piercing at her from stories above her.

Naruto furrowed her eyes and walked in circles looking for any other way out. She froze, slowly turning around when she heard a snort. Her eyes widened, backing up a few steps but otherwise stood her ground. The eyes seemed to raise an eyebrow. "Well aren't you interesting? I didn't expect you to come here so soon, what do I owe this pleasure?" It drawled out in utter boredom. She gaped, "W-who are you?" She asked in something that can be related to awe. The monster was thinking for a while, 'So this is Kushina's brat. She doesn't seem very old.' The creature stood up, stretching than smirked when it saw Naruto fall to her butt.

It walked to the front of the gate and then stopped, "Aren't you scared?" It asked in masked confusion. Naruto's eyes lit up in what can be resembled joy and awe, "Why would I be scared of you foxy-chan?" It stopped, "…What?" She giggled, "You're cute. What's your name?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. "F-foxy-chan?" The monster asked again.

Worry etched into her features. "Are you ok? Do you not understand me? Until you tell me what your name is, you're going to be my little Foxy-chan, ok?" She said innocently. They monster just stood there wide-eyed. She, this little hairless ape, just called him stupid in the classiest way. It slowly started to laugh, he couldn't believe this little kit! Who does she think she is?

Well, one thing was for sure. Naruto did not like to be laughed at. She stomped her foot making the water splash as she glared, which only came out as a cute pout. The monster stopped laughing and sat down, he like this kid. She was definitely amusing. "My name you ask?" Naruto nodded.

"Ok, I am the feared and the greatest biju. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune." It said proudly. Naruto only sweatdropped. "That's a title, what's your name, mister, Kyuubi?" She asked cutely. That didn't go too well with the newly introduce Kyuubi.

"Why are you not scared brat? Do you know who I am? Fear me and flee to the furthest nations!" It roared. She looked confused, "But, I thought that you were supposed to be scary." That got Kyuubi to stop. "Child, what do you know of fear?" It drawled out bored as he snickered to himself.

She looked down for a minute. She knew that Kyuubi wasn't as mean as the villagers. She also knew that if she wanted him to be her friend than she needed to be honest and kind to him. So she hardened her resolve and answered truthfully, "I know a lot of fear, Kyuubi. I know what it's like to fear if this day will be my last on this earth. I know what it's like to fear about being caught trying to get food because I haven't eaten in days. I know what it's like to live in fear in the place I call home. I know a lot about fear, Kyuubi. You may be big and you may be able to make people run once they see you. You may be what many consider a monster. But I know what it's like to fear the monsters in people. And I know who you need to fear. I don't think you're a monster, people know what to expect from you. Your actions are those of a monster but that does not make you a monster. Those are who you really need to fear are people. They use excuses like you to justify their actions to make themselves admirable. They lie, and kill and betray. I know a lot of fear and I do not fear you."

That struck Kyuubi hard. He didn't know what to say. This child, this little girl. Just explained what the difference is between people and 'monsters.' She wasn't scared of him because she knows what he may do. She knows to be wary and careful. She knew that humans are unpredictable. They hide behind a title of monster to make themselves seem better. They call others monsters to make themselves more human. But, the question he had is why does one so young have the knowledge of one that they couldn't reach for many years and many trials.

"Child, can you do me a favor?" Kyuubi asked curiously. Naruto broke out of her serious trance and nodded happily. If skipped up to the bars and waited patiently. "Kit, do you see the piece of paper there?" asked the fox.

Naruto nodded. "Can you tear off a piece please?" She nodded again. While she was doing that Kyuubi was curious. How can one so young know so much? And once she tore it off Kyuubi got his question answered. In that moment you can say that thousands of things happened. But, they were all in the past. All of her memories came back to him. He was surprised when he saw the time he was sealed by the bastard Yondaime and his previous container, Kushina. It would seem like she had an ability with memory.

But, that thought didn't stay with him long and he wished, not for his own sake but for this four year olds, that she didn't have it. Memories of pain, so much pain came to him. Torture, burning, drowning, starvation, verbal abuse, mental abuse, rape. It all came to him. And he really wished that he didn't. He had another question now. Granted, it was a stupid question. But, he had to ask it.

"What was that?"

She looked sad. She was sitting down and hugging her knees to her chest as she silently cried. "That is how I know what fear is. That's how I know pain. That's why I'm not afraid of a tall fox who has pointy teeth. You say that you could crash mountains and destroy buildings. But, that's ok. Because their pain is over quickly, mine's not. That's my life."

Kyuubi was feeling so many emotions right now. Anger, sadness, the ability to be proud of something, pain, hurt, heartache, devastation, depression. He hadn't felt so, vulnerable since the sage of six paths. And this child that was no elder than five, lived through it and was able to smile. How?

"How can you be so fine with it?" He asked.

Naruto froze and looked down. After a couple minutes she looked up, "Kyuubi are we friends?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. Kyuubi froze, why would she ask that? He himself never had friends, sure he had siblings but they were blood and never did anything. They were more like acquaintances that were stuck together. He never saw a point in having friends, they were useless. He didn't know why he answered what he did, "Yes kit, we are friends."

She smiled softly, it made him stop. He realized something different about how she was acting now. There was a different kind of light in her eyes, stopping to think about it he figured that it was the only light in her eyes. He wanted to bash his head against the wall once it clicked.

She was acting, it was all an act. Was he the only one to show any kindness? He didn't even do anything though. He literally let her talk, and laughed at her. That wasn't kind, but was it better than how the village treats her?

Naruto seemed to lose her happiness again when she looked into his eyes he almost took a step back from all of the emotion he could see. "You're stuck in me huh? I'm sorry, you must hate me too, huh?" She looked ready to cry. Kyuubi hastily spoke, "N-no I don't hate you. But, yah I'm stuck in you. I don't mind though. You're different than other humans. You aren't a monster."

Naruto smiled again and it made Kyuubi slump in relief. He was getting soft already. Naruto spoke up again. "Really?" he nodded. She looked down and blushed embarrassedly. "So do you have a real name? Or is it really Kyuubi?" He laughed lightly, this kit was different for sure. "It's Kurama." She smiled and held her hand out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you Kurama!"

Naruto gasped when she saw the giant fox morph into a human. He was about 6'2 with red shaggy hair that went to his neck. He wore a plain black shirt and pants. His features were actually pretty soft and he had golden eyes, seeming to be in his late teens to early 20's. He shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you too Naruto."

They shook hands and Naruto laughed. Kyuubi felt bad but he had to ask. "Naruto can I ask you one last question?" She noted his seriousness and nodded. "W-why do you act so happy? Why pretend?"

She let go of his hand and rubbed her arms as she looked down. "Well, they always call me a monster. But I'm not, even if you're sealed into me. Like I said earlier people are monsters and they use other bigger things to mask it. Humans are monsters, but they smile and laugh. I just figure that if I do that than they can see that I haven't done anything wrong. I mean I can't really complain. I still get food, no matter how little it is. I have clothes and a roof over my head. How many people can say that they don't have that? So I figure if they don't know how much they affect me than I'll be ok." She nodded to herself with conviction.

Kurama felt oddly humbled. _'This kid'_ , he thought. "Well just be careful, ok?" He asked and she nodded. They played a few games once Kurama told Naruto than she could change her mindscape. It was now a hill that is surrounded by mountains. There were flowers, trees, animals and even a small playground. It took Kyuubi a bit to figure out how a slide worked but he eventually got it.

After a couple hours in her mindscape he remembered her memory. "Hey Naru?" She stopped building her dirt castle and looked over at him. "How do you remember everything?" Her mouth went into an 'o' and nodded. She shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I don't know I just do." He nodded but was confused for a minute as to why she wouldn't want to talk about it. He then remembered something that may have been related to why she wasn't talking about it.

"Do you remember when you were born?" He asked than internally whacked himself. Way to be blunt. Naruto glanced at him than sighed. There wasn't a way that she could get out of this it seemed. She slapped the dirt castle away and smirked when it tumbled to the floor. "Kyu, if you're wondering if I'm mad at you for killing my parents I'm not. It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled remember? You were saying that it was Mad-Madara who really did it so it's ok. Yah, I would have liked to have them with me but it's not your fault and we can't do anything about it now. I mean sure my life has been a living hell. But you've been protecting me so I don't die. Maybe Kami-sama made it fate so we can meet. And besides I have you now. You're like my big brother Kyu anyway." She said looking at him the whole time.

Kurama honestly didn't know when he started to cry but he was. This kid was so amazingly humble and kind. He shook his head and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened since she hasn't had any skin to skin contact unless it was with a fist to her face. It made her cry, this was her first hug ever, but she knew that she liked them.

"You're really smart you know that?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto blushed from the praise and nodded. "I guess." He smiled and rubbed her head affectionately. They played for another hour but stopped once Naruto stopped dead in their game of tag resulting in the fox face planting into the dirt so that he wouldn't run into her.

She remembered that she had to get the bread and everything for the orphanage. She left her mindscape rather reluctantly. She got redressed into her horrid clothes that were now covered in blood and other fluids and bolted home, making a quick stop at the bakery. She was almost kicked out until they saw that she had 200 yen (around $20) So they sold her a loaf of bread that was normally 20 yen and then kicked her out. Naruto knew better than to complain and just continued on her way home.

That brings us to now.

Now Naruto is standing completely still trying not to cry or laugh. She was just kicked out. Now she had no source of housing, food or clothing. Oh the irony. She just told Kurama that it could always get worse. That if she kept being happy than she would be fine. But, no.

Now, she had no home, money, food or clothes. She didn't even have the old blanket that they called her bed.

Now, all she had was a broken charade and a pseudo brother with truth of who she was.

As she stood rooted to the place that the caretakers slammed the door in her face, quite literally, her frame shaking. If people were to see her now they wouldn't be able to tell why she was sending off so much emotion from only standing there. There was an unidentifiable glint in her eyes. If people saw her they would be wary, very wary. And they should.

Because now, her being homeless, hungry, her clothes were torn and of no use now. The only things that she had that was of any use was her knowledge and her brother. For all the crap the village gave her she, she would return it gladly.

They always called her a monster. They always called her a demon. If that's what they wanted than all they needed to do was ask.

They wanted a monster.

So a monster they shall have.

A monster with the truth.

000oo00o0o00o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Authors Note:

Yay, I loved that. I know that I repeated the ending like fifty times but it gets the point across. A few things about this

This is not Kyuubi/Naru Pairing. They are family, sibling relationship

Naruto isn't going to try and go revenge crazy on the village

So Naruto can pretty much remember everything. She knows who her parents are but knows better than trying to tell people

Narutos smart if you couldn't tell

I may or may not make her into a hanryu. I think it would be kind of cool, if you have a preference than REVIEW it.

I think that that's it. Yay!

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	2. The Will Of Fire

TroublesomeFox21

I don't own Naruto

Rated T-M

Review Feedback:

GEManley: Thanks!

Kaylafike500: Here you go!

Elder Sibling: I'm not going to change her name, mainly because I love the backstory with the character's name. I will however have her go by Naru a lot in the story.

RavenAira: I haven't thought about writing her like that before, a hanyou. I have a few ideas but the pairing won't come till later.

HiomiYuuki: Thanks!

KyeKye: I really appreciate your review. I personally don't know exactly how far to go with details. Mainly because we all know the story and how Kurama was sealed and stuff. But I will focus on writing more detail. Thank you again.

OOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOo

The Will Of Fire

Naruto stood there for what seemed like hours. Her newfound friend/ brother was silent. He had no idea what they should do now. He had no idea what he could do to help her in the first place and now this just made it worse. Not even an hour ago she was telling him that she was happy because she had the necessities in life. But now, she had none of that. The village just kicked her out of the orphanage.

Kurama was deep in thought. He would have to help her in any way that he could. Well, he was planning on doing that anyway but now he had to help sooner. Not that he minded, it was more like a jumpstart. Ok, so the first thing was that she was hungry. The orphanage took their 'valuable' bread as soon as they saw her, then proceeded to kick her out. So, she had absolutely no food and was extremely malnourished.

So, she would need food. Normally one would be fine outdoors for a while. But, her clothes were trashed. So she had no source of heat or warmth. So she would need clothes as well. In addition to this she would need a place to stay. Preferably somewhere more in solitude because of the villagers. And finally, she would need some type of protection. She would need to learn so, that left him to teach her.

So she pretty much was living and depending on her own now. Kyuubi smacked himself. That's exactly what she was doing before but now it was just official. So she had to find food and clothing for now. He would worry about that a little later. The sun was just setting and people were going home so that made this all a little bit easier. He only hoped that she would understand the seriousness in the situation.

' **Kit, we need to get moving. We can't stay out here in your condition.'** Kyuubi tried to help her along but she only stayed silent _. 'Kyu, what did I ever do to them? I never hurt them, I barely even talked to them.'_ She answered instead. He sighed, **'I know. You didn't do anything wrong. But, you need to prove them wrong. Tell them you aren't the killer they think you are. Show them who you are.'**

Naruto looked up. She knew what she would have to do now. She would have to get the stuff to survive somehow. She did it before but only when the situation called for it. She thought that the villagers were mad at her since she would steal. But then they would go back to calling her a demon. They never even brought up the little she would take, only that she killed their loved ones.

Her head snapped up. People weren't going to change. They weren't going to focus on the bigger things, only the past. So what did it matter what she did now? Their view wasn't going to change anytime soon. But, she didn't want to hurt anybody she knew that much. She would only do what was needed to survive. Heck, she may be upset with them for what they have done to her. But she understood to an extent. She understood better than others.

So she knew that if people weren't going to change their views of her. Then she would need to do it for them. No matter how long it would take.

Kurama paused his thinking when he felt the air shift in the cage. He heard what she was thinking and he was proud. Even if he would prefer to eat the whole village, Naru was what he would focus on now. Not that he could do anything other than that anyway, but still. So, if she still loved this village and somehow wanted to help them, then he would help her every step of the way. He sat down on the table that she made in her mindscape, adopting a thinking pose.

' _Where should we go now Kurama? I know what you're thinking and I don't care. They already think I'm a monster so what would stealing change anything? I don't care what they think of me now, I tried so hard to prove them wrong but they just throw it all in my face. I'll help them even if they don't want it. Cause' I know that they need help to see the light. Even if that means that they get it from a monster.'_ She said with determination.

Kurama sighed, he knew that she was right. It wouldn't change anything, even since she stole before however little that would be. So now it would be how she survived. No harm done, especially since she wanted to help them so badly. So, she would take what she needed but help them in return. Good deal if you asked him especially since their all idiotic bastards.

' **Ok, you need to get food and clothing first. Go to a store, since there all closing anyway. It shouldn't be too hard, your surprisingly quiet compared to your masked personality. Your naturally sneaky and clever as far as I can tell.'** _Guess you're a little fox, heh?_ He added silently.

She took a shaky breath and nodded, _'You learn to be quiet when nobody listens in the first place you know?'_. She turned around and looked for any possible villagers. There weren't any around so she stayed near the buildings as she headed back to the market. It wasn't too long before she got there, and there wasn't any people.

' **Kit be careful. There's some ninjas on the roofs doing parole I would guess. You need to time this right; you only get one chance.'** He warned.

Naruto frowned and leaned further into the building. She tried to see but it was getting quite dark. Kurama nearly got blinded by the lightbulb that showed up over his head. Brilliant idea if he says so himself **. 'Ok Naru, I can give you something that could help you see in the dark. It may hurt for a second though, ok?'** He brought up.

Naruto was hesitant for a second but agreed. Not long after that she felt her eyes burning. She rubbed them but didn't do anything else, it wasn't as bad as what the villagers would do to her most of the time. She opened her eyes and had to cover her mouth from gasping. _'Kyu! This doesn't just help; you just gave me night vision!_ ' She said happily. Kurama felt an odd sense of happiness that he made her happy. He didn't say anything but gave her a mental nudge to get on with it.

Naruto shook her head and looked around. Everything was easy to see now, almost like daylight but in the dark. It was weird but she really liked it. Looking around she saw that there were two guards but they weren't paying any attention. Were those cards? Naruto shook her head again and ran swiftly yet quietly into a shop called, Terashi Ninja Co. It was apparently a ninja store with clothing some weapons and a bit of food. Perfect.

Naruto knelt down in front of the door as her face twisted in slight anger. It was locked, how was she supposed to do this? Mentally Kurama was having fun hitting himself as he scolded himself for not realizing that it was going to be locked. Wasn't that a big rule for mortals? Always lock the doors and windows and all that other crap?

He sighed, **'You'll have to break in. Like break the glass.'** She nearly lost her balance, _'W-what? No, that would make them have to pay for it. I'm stealing from them already. That's bad enough right?'_ She snapped. Kurama didn't want to deal with this. The ninja may not have paid attention when she ran but they could still do their job.

' **Naru! We don't have time for this. You're nearly starving and your clothes are trashed. I know that you don't want to harm them. But, they hurt you! They'll be fine, just do it!'** He snapped trying not to feel guilty that he yelled at her.

Naruto didn't let the yelling bother her, after all she was never talked to only yelled at. She didn't really care she knew that he was only looking after her and he wasn't actually upset. _'F-fine you win.'_ She grumbled in response. He smiled glad that she wasn't upset with him. She looked around tapping her fingers against her ripped shorts, thinking of a distraction.

She smirked when she saw a rock about the size of a cup. _Perfect_. She quietly stepped over to it as she kept an eye on the guards. She picked it and looked to where she could throw it. She sighed when she only saw one place where it would make enough sound. She tossed it in her hands, back and forth for a second until she decided to screw it. Whatever happens, happens.

She chucked the rock to the other side of the market, breaking a window. The ninja were up on their feet no later than that as they bolted over stepping over the glass and checked it out. About a minute later, when they found no sign of the culprit they went to turn in a report. Naruto shook her head at how dense they were. But, really it was a rock. Were these the kind of people protecting her home? She hoped not.

She ran back over to the shop and punched the glass to the door in paying no heed to her now bloody hand. Kurama flinched at her carelessness but let it go. Naruto crawled over the glass, flinching involuntarily when it dug in her legs, feet and arms. Standing up she dusted herself as she looked around.

She was in awe about the place. She usually didn't make it beyond the door before she got kicked out. There was just so much stuff. Her eyes lit up when she saw the food. Running over she greedily took some candy. Popping it into her mouth she melted. She never had it before, after all why should demons get something like that simple pleasure? Walking over to the clothes she smiled. There were so many to choose from.

She was about to get some before she realized that she wouldn't be able to do this very often without people getting suspicious. She thought about what to do. She couldn't carry a whole lot, but she needed quite a bit. Being in here set something off. People got to come in here for fun without any worry. She couldn't even walk in without being slapped across the face. For what, the Kyuubi?!

She pushed those thoughts out of her head and thought about her current predicament. She needed to carry stuff, but how? It needed to be able to hold a bunch of stuff since she had literally nothing right now. Meanwhile Kurama was having some interesting thoughts. Naruto was smart, he knew that. But why was she having such a hard time with this? She eventually sat down to think making the fox sweatdrop. _'Is this a joke?'_ He asked himself.

' **Um, kit?'** He asked getting her attention. She only sniffed to signal that she was listening. **'Have you ever thought about a… backpack?'** He asked carefully.

Naruto blushed, gosh this was not one of her proudest moments. Kurama started to laugh sensing her distress. She glared at the shop wishing it was him, _'Shut up!'_ She snapped resulting him in only laughing harder.

She inhaled in annoyance and went to go get a backpack. She had to choose between getting two. One was a black normal one with a few pockets and the other was one that was nearly twenty times the other bags price. Naruto couldn't understand all of the words but it said something about it being great for ninjas. It had something called a seal that made it hold nearly three times the stuff that could initially fit inside. When she asked the biju about it he said something about Fuinjutsu. She was mesmerized by it.

So now that she had something to store everything that she needed, she looked around. She figured that it would be a while until she could go into another store with it being legal so she decided to enjoy it while it lasts. She wasn't paying any attention to the time because if there were any ninjas they would be looking at the one the others reported so she was fine.

She stopped at the food section and saw some kind of protein bar. She could tell that they were going to be crap based off of the cheap, brown packaging. But protein was important right? She didn't know but she figured that if there was a whole isle of them than they must be important. She grabbed two boxes that had two dozen in them and put it in her Fuin-bag. She looked at some of the other food and found some canned food and water bottles.

She then went over to the equipment area. She didn't know why she needed to but Kurama wouldn't stop pestering her about it. She was instantly glad that she did. Everything was so shiny! There were knifes, swords, wire, shurikan, and so much more. She ran over and immediately started to touch everything. She ignored Kuramas warnings pretty well. She didn't care right then; it was just so shiny!

She reluctantly left that area with a bunch of wire, kunai and shurikan thanks to the fox saying that it would help her. She made it to the clothes and was quiet. She glanced down at her own clothes and started to cry. This would be the first time she got clothes that even fit. She felt oddly tired. Tired of all of the crap, hunger and treatment that she received. She was five for crites sake.

She eventually stopped thinking for the moment and went emotionless. She just felt empty. She got about six pairs of clothes and three pairs of pajamas along with undergarments. The clothes were pretty durable, which made sense since it was a ninja store. They were plain black pants and a deep blue shirt that went to her elbows. The shirt went perfectly with her eyes. She got a plain black jacket that had a weird red swirl on the back that she'd seen around the village often.

Kurama made her get taping for her shins, saying that it would make it easier if she ever needed to run away so that she wouldn't trip over her own feet. They reluctantly made their way out of the store. Naruto stopped abruptly which surprised the fox, until he felt it too. It was like a pulse, whatever it was it was trying to get their attention. Once they got close enough Kurama was giddy.

She went around the clerks desk and followed the weird feeling in her gut. She moved all of the papers around the desk and opened the drawers. She was starting to get frustrated. She had a feeling, well it wasn't as much a feeling but more like a strong pull to something behind the desk. She couldn't find it!

She was starting to give up until she heard a creak. Looking down she wasn't surprised to find a rug. Her face twisted into confusion as she knelt down to the floor level. She knocked her knuckles and was surprised that a board was trying to pop out. She would have, but the rug prevented it. She eagerly flipped the rug over and punched the board out. Moving it to the side she looked down. The hole was about a foot wide and three feet long. She reached down to see if there was anything there. She knew there was.

Soon enough she felt what seemed to be fabric. It was rougher, probably wool. She reached further till her arms hurt. She eventually grasped whatever it was and bit back her victory. She pulled it out. Whatever it is was, was important since it was wrapped in a big, grey, wool blanket that could probably cover a king sized bed. She carefully unwound it and wasn't the only one to gasp.

Kurama couldn't believe it. How did these people have this? This has been missing for years. He was looking for it for as long as he could remember until people rediscovered the concept of jinchurraki. He and his siblings often went around in their human form since people tended to get scared of fifty story animals for some weird reason. So they had to protect themselves somehow right? Not like they could use most of their techniques without gathering attention since they weren't from any clan.

Inside were two blades. They were shorter than most swords. The hilt was only six inches long but the blade was about two feet. The hilt was a red but had sheer, black wrappings so it looked more like a blood color. The blades themselves were a weird platinum color, usually signifying that you could use chakra with it. Along the blade were kanji, and fuijustu in it. The only part that Naruto could read from it was Kyuubi no Kitsune. She was honestly surprised.

"Are these yours?" She asked breathlessly. They really were beautiful. Kurama had to stop from lashing out. Hundreds or years of searching and they were in this damn village the whole time?! He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes they are mine. I've been looking for them for years before I got sealed into Mito." He said more to himself.

Naruto heard it though, "Who's Mito?" She asked. Kurama sighed, he was happy that he finally found them. Even if he couldn't use them he was glad that she had them now. If he couldn't use them than she would be the next person he would want to have them in their possession.

"Mito was the first Hokages wife. She came here from Uzu when the village was first founded. I was sealed into her as some kind of peace treaty. Once she got old, her niece came from Uzu as well. Her name was Kushina, she was your mother. The swirl you see around the village was the symbol for Uzu." He said.

Naruto felt nothing but a strange anger. Not only was she the daughter of the fourth hokage but she was related to the first and second? God, this village. This cursed village was full of idiots. Naruto came out of her trance, "Wait, was? Isn't it still there?"

Kurama sighed sadly, he was getting really soft. "Sadly, no. It was destroyed in the second shinobi war from the combined forces of, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa. It's gone kit."

Naruto stayed quiet than laughed dryly. "Wow. This just sucks huh? I just can't catch a break can I?"

Kurama stayed silent. "Hey Kyu?" She asked as she continued to admire the twin swords. He grunted in acknowledgment. "What are they called?" He smirked **, 'Their called the Akuma no Tarons.'** She developed a similar smirk, "How fitting."

She looked up when she saw the sun rise from behind the Hokage monument. The glow seemed to shine on the different faces. Naruto slowly stood up as she tilted her head. She had a weird feeling, anger, sadness, desire? She didn't know what to call it. But, she just had a feeling when she looked at her newfound family relatives. Her family protected this village for a reason. Even if she understood the villages anger that didn't mean that she would protect them all. She only wanted to show them that she wasn't a monster. Right, that's what her plan was?

She didn't know it then, but at that moment she made a promise. She knew that she would show them the light. But at that moment, she just developed something so strong that it was rare in the village.

She just promised to protect her home like the other legends before her. She would find out why they protected the village. Then, she would do the same. There had to be something to this place.

Walking out her backpack was on her shoulders. She held tightly on to the swords. She seemed to have this strange glow to her at the moment.

Many would call it The Will Of Fire.

OOOoooOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOoOooOOOooooOOOoooOOOooOOOooooOOOoooOOOoooOO

Ok yay, I know I put it up yesterday but it was fun to write. I don't know when Ill update again but whatever. So sorry if this is confusing but it'll make sense later. A few things.

With Naruto's memory it isn't physical she can just remember the emotional and the details/ words that are being said. In addition, since there hasn't been much use for it in her life since most of it was abuse uptil now. But that's kinda how it works.

Akuma no Taron means demonic talon

I think that that's all. Remember to review.

Thanks- -

TroublesomeFox21


	3. Suns and finding Trust

A Monster They Shall Have

TroublesomeFox21

Rated T-M

I don't own Naruto

Review Feedback:

VTXD: Thanks. I probably won't do anything with them for a couple chapters but I like them as well.

NaruIta14: Merci

Threws: For one, she's five. It's easier to say than full out Kurama and two it's like a nickname.

Dragonsword1000: Lol, that reminded me of Pokemon, I will I really like writing this.

Thank you to everybody who followed/ favorited. I had a lot of people request the action of hanyou(ing) so here you go! : )

OooOOOooooOOOOoooOOOooooOOOoooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOooooO

|Suns and finding Trust|

After Naruto broke into the ninja store she went into the forest to maybe get some quiet time to think. She actually fell asleep and went to go talk to Kurama but they still thought about what to do in their situation. She was glad that she was in a very secluded place since she actually fell asleep for nearly eight hours. When she woke up it was about noon so the sun was up and shining in its glory.

She was really glad that she took the grey blanket that were the wrappings for the Akuma no Tarons. The blanket was thick and warm. She was able to fold it into a sleeping bag shape; it was comfier than her old 'bed' at the orphanage. She loved it and probably will not part with it for quite some time.

She was thinking about what to do when Kurama told her that he was planning on training her. She was ecstatic that he would do that for her. He immediately started on her training. He told her how to put on the shurikan pouches and the kunai holders so that she could have them on her in case of any emergencies.

He taught her how to throw the two tools and he had to admit she had a good handle on how to throw them. Practice would come in handy but she was only five and knew not to stab herself with a kunai so that was a plus.

After a couple of hours of throwing practice he told her to try to walk on trees. One may think that it would be harmful for her to use chakra since her chakra coils weren't fully developed. But that's not exactly true in her case. If she were to start to use her chakra now than she would have better control over it later. And if she did harm herself than Kyuubi could just heal her. That was part of what he was hoping for actually. If she did harm herself on accident than he could heal her in a way that you could say that in would be demonic scarring. Her coils would be better prepared to use his chakra if the situation calls for it in the meantime. It would also be majorly helpful for something that he had planned for late on.

Because she was only five and had the amount of chakra of a third year academy student it really wasn't that hard. She had tree walking down by that nightfall. Kurama was impressed that she was able to get it down so fast. He remembered Kushina getting ninja stuff down just as quickly. He could only hope that Naruto had the same ability with swords. He really couldn't doubt it though, he could see that she had infinite potential.

She ended up staying the night in the forest after she learned how to make a fire and had one of the canned foods that she stole that early morning. She found that she really liked the forest. It was peaceful, quiet and she didn't have to be scared. She was happy and content.

When it was after nightfall Naruto stayed huddled up in her blanket and watched the fire as she rested against a tree. She was oddly entranced by it. The warm yellows and the burning reds. She closed her eyes as she heard the fire crackle. Until it faded in the distance.

{Naruto Mindscape}

Naruto walked up the small hill where Kurama was resting. He was in the little cottage that they added in his human form. She didn't knock, not that she would need to or anything. Kurama just waved and they sat on the couch and talked a bit. It eventually came to a point where Kyuubi needed to ask Naruto something.

"Ok, so Naruto. I have an idea. You don't need to be pressured into it or anything. I think that it would help you a lot but at the same time it could cause you a bit more harm. I think that you would be ok, you do good out here and we were talking about possibly finding you a way for you to live out here." He started.

Naruto was kind of weirded out. How could it help her but also hurt her? He also seemed pretty worried about it. She noted how he wasn't all smiley and stuff but he was more calmed. She took that as a sign that this was serious. She just nodded and stayed quiet.

Kurama sighed. He really liked this idea. It would help her out for years to come. Sure, he may be downsized to the one sibling he got along with ok, Gyuki. (Eighth/ Octopus) but it was ok. It would only take about 10 years for him to go back to his nine tailed state. Less actually if she took specific precautions. It wasn't like he was going to die or anything. After all he was pure chakra only with a personality. One that liked to feast on any that were to annoy him and then there was the watching Naruto part. But that was pretty much his life. Feast and/ or destroy than watch after his newfound sister.

"I think you should become a hanyou." He stated calmly. Naruto just stood there wide-eyed. _What the heck is a hanyou?_ She thought. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing at her expression. She was just too cute.

He coughed into his hand, "A hanyou is a half-demon." He stated just as calm. He was expecting her to blow up. After all that was the opposite of what she was initially trying to do. She was trying to show people that she wasn't a demon or anything. But she would be, but at the same time it would help her.

Naruto opened her mouth to retort but then closed it and looked down. That would pretty much defeat the purpose of her goal. But he said that it would help her. She couldn't help but wonder why he would want her to do it. He must have a reason so what is it?

"Why?" She asked.

Kurama just sat there for a moment slack jawed. That was it? No yelling or crying? He stopped thinking when he saw Naruto's annoyed look.

"Well, I know that it would be harder to reach your goals but at the same time it could help you reach it faster. You would get a bunch of abilities; it may be hard for the village but it could help you find you're 'sun.'" He said with a quotation of gestures, remembering both Mitos and Kushinas rambling about it.

Naruto tilted her head. Sun? She didn't get it. Kurama sighed, he turned into a stuffed animal within the last 72 hours.

"You mother and grandaunt said something about a sun. Being a Jinchurraki is hard and you know that. Hanyou would be even harder but you would be able to protect your suns. Your precious people." He said proud of his short explanation.

Naruto was even more confused. She only had one precious person and he couldn't exactly get hurt. She smiled, but if it would help her get stronger than she could protect him in case he does. She nodded. It didn't matter if the village saw her as more of a monster. Sure she would hate it but she had Kurama to help her.

"Ok I'll do it for you." She said with a cheery smile.

Kurama faulted, "N-no Kit. I don't want you to do it just because I want you to. I wan-" He was cut off by a very determined and slightly annoyed Naruto.

"Kurama, I'm not doing it because you want me to. I'm doing it because I can protect you. You're my sun, as my mom and auntie said. You're my Kyu-nii, my family. You're my brother. So why wouldn't I want to protect you?" She said as if it was obvious.

Kurama smiled. He never had anybody to tell him that. It made him happy that she thought to highly of him even though his past. "Ok, you know what?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Naruto shook her head confused. She slowly backed away when she saw his smirk. She may have only known him for a little while but she knew what that meant. She made a move to run but he still caught her in a headlock giving her a nudgie. She started whining and commanding him to let her go. He only smiled and kissed her head.

"Then I guess that makes you my Imouto." He said not quite knowing the effect it would have on her. Naruto stopped moving. Kurama immediately thought he said something wrong. Who was he kidding? He killed her family, even if it was unintentional he still did the final blow. He let her go and started to say sorry. Naruto cut him off with a fierce hug trying to hide her tears of happiness.

Kurama stood dumfounded. He slowly started to return the hug thinking of why she would be hugging him if she was mad at him. It took him a minute to figure it out. She wasn't mad at him she was happy since he just called her his sister. His family. He smiled and knelt down to hug her better.

"I love you." He mumbled. Naruto smiled brightly. "I love you too Foxy-chan!" She yelled. Kurama stood up and started complaining about the name. Naruto just smiled and laughed it off. They both had a family now.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo

|Next Day|

Naruto woke up with a stretch. She slept great for the first time in forever. She was thankful that Kurama told her about her mothers and aunts advice to find her sun. It made her realize what it was that she really wanted. Even though the whole village hates her she's felt better since she's known the Kyuubi. It taught her that she only needed to find her precious people and she would be ok even in a village of haters. Even then, she was happy with only Kurama. _It was like Kurama and Naruto against the world._ That thought made her smile.

She made a move to get up but fell over. She went down with a shriek and face planted. She slowly stood up and looked around. She couldn't see anything that pushed her or made her trip. She narrowed her eyes. How did she fall on nothing?

' **Eh, kit. Look behind you.'** Kurama voiced.

Naruto did and re-shrieked. (Is that a thing?) She had a tail! And it was red, and bushy and soft and she had a fricken tail! She went to grab her head than let out another yell. She had ears, two of them. These things were not there before.

She started to run in a small circle, how did this happen! Kurama just watched amused. He had to admit she did look cute with the tail and ears. He chuckled quietly as he listened to her freak out.

'… **Naruto'** He tried to get her attention.

She didn't answer. She started to walked in a bigger circle. Her tail swishing in sync like clockwork. He sighed.

'… **Naruto!'** He tried again.

Naruto was now walking up and down a tree with a look on her face symbolizing confusion and minor, minor fear.

' **Naruto!'** He shouted than stifled laughs when she fell off the tree.

Naruto rubbed her abused head and pouted. She was about to ask Kurama what happened when he answered simply.

' **Hanyou.'** Her mouth went into an O and nodded. She sighed and stood up. She got use to the extra weight of her tail when she did all of the running while she was freaking out. She walked back over to her blanket and picked it up, slowly folding it in thought.

Now that he was sure that she was ok and not in any pain he sighed. He lost a whole tails power and wouldn't get it back for about ten years. He would probably end up doing it a couple more time. To be honest he didn't exactly know how this would work. He gave his power willingly so he may get it faster or he may not. But he really liked the smile on Narutos face when she absorbed the fact that she was a hanyou now.

"Ne, Kurama." She asked out loud to get his attention.

He nudged her mentally to let her know that he heard her. Naruto sighed, "What now?" Kurama sweatdropped. He didn't exactly make it that far yet. Naruto seemed to understand the silence and growled.

She finished folding the blanket and put the two swords in followed by putting the bundle in her fuin-bag. She looked down at her tail and sighed. The villagers probably wouldn't even recognize her in her state right now. She was clean and had new clothes and she actually had food the past couple days so she still wasn't just skin and bones. Kyuubi made her eat so much she nearly threw up but he cleared that so she was only ever so slightly malnourished now. The only thing that would ruin it now would be the ears and the tail.

She thought for a moment. She carefully wrapped her tail around her waist and grinned. It was just like a belt. The tail was red with a slightly lighter tip so it looked like a burnt orange. She thought about what to about her ears. Kurama was proud of her for thinking about the belt idea. He was going to offer up a genjutsu but she already expressed the previous night that she didn't really like genjutsu. When he asked why she only said that it didn't interest her and she would rather do other stuff. He didn't push her on it.

Kurama grinned, **'What about pig-tails?'** He offered. Naruto looked like she was in kind of disgust to be honest. She was never a fan of those two weird handle things on other little girls heads. She thought that it looked stupid. But, it would do the job of hiding them for now. She reluctantly made it over to the river that she washed in that morning.

Looking down she studied her features. Her whiskers darkened ever so slightly but stayed the same size. Her eyes were interesting. She noticed herself that they seemed to change at her moods. She had plenty of practice looking at herself in a mirror. After all, her reflection listened when nobody else would.

Her eyes were, at the moment, a light blue with specs of violet. Her hair was the same golden blonde with highlights of a fiery red. She frowned when the only memory of her parents flashed through her mind. She was a perfect mix of them both it seemed.

Her hair was all jagged to begin with from the pulling and cutting that she would receive from the villagers. She looked down at her hip pouch and narrowed her eyes. She carefully pulled a kunai out. She was a lot less afraid of them now that she had training with them but she still needed to be careful. She held it in reverse grip tightly. She flattened her hair with her other hand as she sat on her knees still staring solely on the water. Her hair came a little past her back. It was pretty long. She wrapped it around her knuckles and grimaced. She pulled tightly and held it against her hair.

It fell just past her shoulders now. She folded a small section over her eyes and cut it again. She now had bangs that went just past her forehead. She cut it in a few other places than put it up. It took about an hour to cut it and get it up so that it was decent but she was happy with the results.

Her hair her ears perfectly in the two pig-tails that was held by the ankle wrappings. Her bangs covered her forehead but at the side it was cut like her fathers. It was golden on top but the red on bottom. Her whole new look blended perfectly. Her hair looked pretty professional but she was mainly glad that it was different from the long hair that she was used to.

She was dressed in the deep blue elbow shirt and black pants that Kyuubi made her tape at the shins. Her tail was like the belt but you could barely see it with the black jacket the had the red Uzu symbol on the back, it was zipped up half way. She was really glad that she broke into that store right now. It seemed like this was a new beginning.

' _Well what do you think Kurama-Nii?'_ She asked mentally.

Internally Kurama was shocked with the change. She looked so much different from the little girl that he met only few nights ago. She seemed happier more than anything else though. She looked healthier too, which he was immensely glad for. They actually went through a little more than half the food they stole to get her to a point where it could be considered healthy. He noticed his hosts change in mood and shot up remembering that he hasn't answered her yet.

' **You look stunning Naru.'**

Naruto blushed from the compliment considering that she never got one before. _'Thanks Kurama.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up staying in the forest for about two weeks deciding to do a little more training. Kurama was more than pleased with her progress. She let him teach her the genjutsu to hide her added features in case she didn't want to wear pig tails or anything like that. She had a pretty good handle on the kunai and shurikan by now as well. Kurama was surprised when she hit the target they made on a tree with great precision. When he asked how, more to himself than anything, she answered that maybe it was heaven sent. If the villagers had great aim than so could she.

She meant it completely as a joke but it was an idea. She was also happy with her progress. When she asked him what level he thought she would be at he answered that it was hard to tell. She didn't know any ninjutsu but knew a genjutsu. She was fast but lacked some strength. She had no taijutsu but was good with the basic weapons. So he just told her that she was better than kids her age by far. That made her really happy. She felt good hearing the pride she heard in her elder brothers voice.

Eventually all good things had to come to an end however. They were living on things that they hunted and gathered for the last few days and animals were starting to avoid that spot. So it came time to do something that they both were dreading.

Going back into Konoha.

Kurama tried to ease her saying that the civilians wouldn't be able to tell who she was since she was pretty much a whole new person. When she questioned him about the ninjas he replied that her chakra changed from the change to a hanyou and the training that she was doing. That made her feel a bit better but, then brought up the fact that she had nowhere to live. He told her that she could try and stay in an inn possibly by selling some of the skins from her hunts. She was hesitant but he went back and said that they wouldn't be able to tell who she was. So she reluctantly agreed.

Naruto just finished packing up her stuff and putting out the fire. She stayed in the same place for days than moved about a mile a different direction. It really wouldn't do anything but bring animals and maybe give her some more practice in survival.

Naruto sighed as she picked up her backpack. The swords were something that they decided to wait a bit on. For how long they had no idea but they just decided to stick with the basics for this 'outing.' She swung it over her shoulders and tightened her grip on it. She triple checked her pigtails and pulled her jacket down for good measure. She shook her shoulders and looked forward. Konoha, she would probably get there after walking for about an hour, less if she wanted to run. It wasn't like she was particularly looking forward to this though.

After standing there for a few minutes her resolve steeled. Nobody would change just because she did. She had to make them, starting now. She had a family now she would be ok. She slowly walked forward. It got easier the further she went thanks to her curiosity. She asked Kurama all of these questions about animals, mainly birds since she was on an open road now. He told her as much as he knew. He liked talking to her and sharing his knowledge that he gathered over the thousands of years.

Before they knew it they reached a line of houses and held their breaths. Naruto hesitantly walked forward almost shying away. After a bit of walking she looked up confused. There weren't any whispers or any glares. There wasn't any hate only a curious glance or a smile. Yes, a smile! Naruto was torn between disgust and happiness. She didn't decide to think too much about it and just enjoyed it while she could. She even helped some of the villagers.

There was this one older lady that she never saw before. Her name was Rozu she was very sweet and kind. After Naruto helped her with her groceries she even gave Naru a cinnamon role that she learned that she had a craving for. There was this strange acknowledgement in her eyes. Naruto had a gut feeling that Rozu knew who she was and played it safe.

Naruto stayed and talked with the elder lady for about an hour until she had to go. She still needed to try and sell some stuff to get a room. When she was about to leave however Naruto was shocked when the woman addressed her by her name and wished her well. Naruto was frozen for a moment until Rozu smiled and nodded.

Needless to say Naruto was immensely confused. She never told Rozu her real name in fear of it becoming common knowledge. She didn't want to chance it and left as soon as she could. She faintly heard the woman trying to call her back and just kept running and running. It must have been a trick, it had to be. Naruto rested against a wall and panted. She probably ran a few blocks straight.

When Naruto looked up she tried to back away in horror. There was one of those animal ninjas. She saw this one a lot actually, the snake. It was obviously a woman. She had purple hair that was spiked in a pony tail and that was all she could tell. They woman held herself perfectly for one of those soldiers.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have been summoned by the Hokage." Snake said.

Naruto glanced discretely to the sides for a way out. She knew who this Hokage was. To be honest she wasn't all that impressed. He was supposedly a friend of her parents. She only saw him a couple times when he would take her out to ramen. But she couldn't trust him, nobody but Kyu-Nii.

It didn't seem that she had a choice in the matter however. Snake grabbed her, surprisingly gently, and transported them to the office. Naruto wasn't quite used to it and fell to her knees trying not to throw up. When she felt that she was in the clear she looked up. She was presented with an older man in hokages robes. This was the man that she actually called Jiji before she cracked. She trusted no one. Especially if they pretty much order someone to kidnap her.

She stood up and held her chin high despite of her inner fear in the situation.

"Naru-chan." The elder man, Sarutobi Hiruzen chimed in relief. Relief? How strange.

Naruto didn't make eye contact instead out the large window that oversaw the village. "Hokage- sama." She replied.

The Hokage flinched involuntarily at the coldness and emptiness in her voice and features.

If people wanted to see emotion. If they wanted to know her. They had to earn her trust now.

She didn't plan on giving that out easily. Even if they were people who knew her parents.

They had to regain her trust because where were they when she needed them most?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay, that was fun!

So there you go she's a hanyou. I don't want to rush this story at all, I want to take it slow but it will contain timeskips sadly. I don't want to make her crazy strong, WITHOUT explaining why she would be that way. She will be stronger I can tell you that much.

I can't really think of what else to say so there you go, YYYYAYYYYYAYAY! (That was weird)

TroublesomeFox21


	4. The fresh path

TroublesomeFox21

I don't own Naruto

Thank you everybody who reviewed/ favorited/ followed.

This chapter isn't the best to be honest. So I'm sorry, I'll talk a bit more about it later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:

Naruto trained with Kurama and is meeting the Hokage right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now:

"Naru-chan!" the Hokage breathed in relief. Naruto hid her questions for now, "Hokage-sama." She said with no emotion. He seemed to be in relief which really didn't make sense. Sure he knew her parents but he never said anything and he never helped her when she really needed him.

"I was looking for you everywhere. Where were you, are you ok?" He asked than took in her apparel. He was shocked. She wasn't dirty and her hair was brushed, not matted with blood and dirt. Her clothes actually fit and wasn't swamped in the cloth. Her hair was cleaner and she cut, quite cutely if he could say so himself. Then he noticed weapon pouches and frowned, something must have happened. Something big.

"Why do you care?" She asked still not looking at him. He didn't bother to hide his hurt from the comment. "Naru-chan what do you mean?" Deciding to ask instead of wonder.

"I mean, hokage-sama. Is why do you care? I'm just a normal girl that this village hates. Why do you care what happens to me?" She asked. She was trying not to pay attention from the elders obvious distress. This was the one person that she always looked forward to seeing. He was the only one who showed him any kindness besides Kyu-nii. Well, in addition the Rozu person. But she didn't know what her deal was yet. She wouldn't let him trick her, even if he was nice in the past she had to know why. Was it because of her parents? Was that the only reason? She knew that he knew who they were, but he never told her. Lies, like everybody else; only he was nice about it.

"Naruto what's wrong? Did something happen? Of course I care about you. Why-" He was cut off. "Hokage-sama do you know who my parents are." She didn't ask. She stated, if he didn't answer truthfully he would make this a lot harder on himself. Heck, she knew who they were. She understood that she couldn't say anything. She really didn't need more assassination attempts.

The hokage straightened up sadly. He couldn't tell her; it was too big of a risk. He hated lying to her but it was necessary. "No-" She looked at him with hate and hurt.

"You're lying." She stated. The hokage took a step back. "You do know, you just don't trust me. That's fine though _Hokage-sama_ , it's not new. Why did you need to see me? Did you need something, a punching bag maybe?" She knew that she shouldn't have said that but she was letting her emotions get to her. She sighed when she realized that the Hokage was close to crying. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't trust him, not if it wasn't mutual.

The Hokage was torn between hurt, confusion and anger. What the hell happened to the sweet little Naruto? He steeled his resolve, she obviously didn't see him as her friend right now so he needed to be the leader now. "Naruto what happened?" She flinched at his resolve. She didn't want to talk about it, the orphanage the beatings and everything else. She defiantly looked down.

She knew that he was getting impatient, what she didn't know was if it was with her or not. It wouldn't surprise her if he was mad at her though, she was used to it. Even if it completely crushed whatever was left of their family relationship. He didn't trust her or care so she wouldn't either, she kept telling herself as tears came to her eyes. Everything just hurt.

The hokage sighed in worry. What happened? Thinking for a minute the only thing that he could think of that would get her to open up was if they were alone. "Snake please leave." She nodded and left. His heart clenched when Naruto looked up, eyes glistening with confusion. He walked around the desk and grabbed her shoulders gently, heart clenching even further when he literally felt her flinch in fear. "Naruto, sweetie, please tell me what happened?"

Naruto glared at him, which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "Who were my parents?" She said defiantly. That was all she wanted to know. That was the only thing she could think of to know that she could trust him. Her voice was quiet as she stared into his eyes not breaking eye contact. She wanted to trust him so bad, this was the one who was pretty much her mothers, father. She knew that there were others that were supposed to be there for her. People who were supposed to be her family. Jiraiya, Tsunade, someone named Mikoto, and Kakashi for starters. She had no idea who they were only that they were close to her family, Hiruzen tried to get them to step up but they all declined. He was the only one who made an effort, no matter how small.

Hiruzen sighed sadly, he couldn't tell her! Why did she think that he knew anyway? "I don-" He was shocked when she pushed herself away from him. She backed up into the room corner and slid down. Her knees loosely up and her arms were resting on them. He decided that she looked older, much older right now than she was. Too much so. They were quiet for a minute; it was obvious that she didn't believe him. He didn't know why she didn't.

After a minute she spoke up not looking at him. Her voice was so quiet and drained. Kurama was praying that the village leader would just tell her. It would give her comfort knowing that she wasn't being played with by the one that she always looked up to. He knew that this was most likely the only chance that the elder had if he wanted a relationship with Naruto. _**Just do the right thing Sarutobi.**_ He kept telling himself.

Naruto's eyes dulled, "Hiruzen." She spoke, she didn't even care anymore. She knew that it was disrespectful but what was the point if he didn't care about her anymore, at all ever. The hokage was shocked, nobody ever called him that but now his five-year-old granddaughter was? He was honestly getting scared, he couldn't even be upset with her when she looked at him. She seemed dead. He nodded to let her know that he heard her.

"Just tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. I need to know… who they are." She almost let out, if I can trust you, but managed to stop herself. It was hurting more than she thought it would that he knew but he didn't trust her. She looked up at him with a few tears down her cheeks.

Hiruzen sighed and called her over. If it was the only way for her to open up than fine, he didn't know what happened but it must have been pretty bad. He was surprised at her wording. She seemed smarter, once again, older as well. Like a war veteran in a small body. He didn't like it all and he only wanted to know what happened.

"Ok, come on." He sighed and turned to walk back to his desk just in time to see Narutos face light up. Not in excitement as he would have thought but in complete and utter relief. She didn't say anything and just walked over just happy that she really could trust him. Well, she did guilt trip him pretty much, she knew that but this was one person that she could trust at least somewhat.

They both sat down and stared at each other for a minute. Hiruzen stole glances at the fourth hokages portrait on the wall as if asking him if he was doing the right thing right now. He sighed and frowned when he saw that her face was expressionless. "Naruto, what I'm about to tell you right now is very important. You cannot tell anyone no matter what. Can you promise me that, please?"

She nodded absentmindedly. "I know." He nodded and opened his mouth to explain, "Your parents names ar-"

He was cut off by laughter, it was filled with sadness though. "No, I know who they are." Naruto explained than giggled quietly to herself at his horrorstruck expression. She sighed, she was glad that she could trust him, so he could let her 'mask' go and really be herself. No innocent little girl no more.

"What?" He asked.

Naruto rubbed her forehead and hugged her knees to her chest, still sitting on the chair. "Hokage-sama, I said I know who they are. I've always known who they are." She tried to explain, she only received a shocked how, in reply.

"You do know how the village treats me right? What they do?" She asked rhetorically. The hokage only sighed, he knew that she would get thrown out of stores and beaten. He did what he could though but the council had him on a collar. " I know, I am sorry. –" Naruto just sighed, she may trust him but they still had to rebuild their relationship. She shook her head and rested it on her knees mumbling, "No, you don't."

Hiruzen straightened up with a frown, "What do you mean what happened?'' Praying that it wasn't too bad. Naruto stood up and walked around the room. She stopped at the Hokage portraits and studied them. She was related to three of them, what were they fighting for though?

She didn't turn around when she talked barely above a whisper, "What didn't happen?" She turned around and looked at him. She didn't want to tell him but he should know. If they were going to be on good terms than he should know. That would sadly include everything, most of it anyway.

"I know what you're thinking. The words and beatings and not being able to look in a store is bad, right?" She asked, he nodded listening intently. He was right, she was smarter than she let on. She laughed, it was more like a mimic which sounded creepy coming from a short five-year-old. "Where do you want me to start?" She asked honestly.

"From the start would probably be good." He offered. She nodded and sat back down. Deep down she found guilty pleasure in knowing how he would react to some of the stuff. After all, if he actually did his job than she would have been treated a little bit better. Even just the slightest. "Ok, I know what happened the Kyuubi attack. I remember all of it, probably what you would call a photographic memory. Only a few steps up. I remember the actual pain, emotion and what happened. In everything and I always have." She said rather bluntly.

The hokage was shocked. She remembered?! She didn't give him a chance to answer. "I remember how happy my mom and my dad were when they first saw me. Than it all went to hell." He nodded telling her to continue, knowing that this would be a long tale. "What if I were to tell you that the Kyuubi was controlled that night. It was never his fault that he was pulled from my mom. They were actually on good terms, not exactly friends but not enemies."

The hokage was on alert. This was important, they were still trying to figure out what happened. If things continued to go the way they were than something bad was going to happen to the Uchiha clan, that much was clear. Whatever she told him may be the key to if they were innocent or not. He didn't think that they had any part of it but he couldn't be too sure.

"I need to know what happened right now." He still needed to know what happened to her to make her change so drastically but this was vital for the village. "I still want to know what happened to you sweetie but this is very important." Naruto smirked. She knew exactly what he was talking about, it wasn't that hard to figure out. You would have to be both blind and deaf to not know what was happening. It also helped that Kurama filed her in on the parts that she blacked out in.

"Oh, you mean the little Uchiha problem?" She laughed at his expression. "How did you know?" He asked honestly surprised. She waved him off, "Eh, don't worry your Uchihas are innocent in this. It was actually a very old traitor to the village." She enjoyed his shock.

"Orochimaru?" He asked more to himself but still watched her shake her head no. "No, Uchiha Madara." The hokage dropped his pipe that he was about to light. "Th-that's impossible. He died years ago." Naruto shook her head, "No he's alive and well, at least he was five years ago. He used the mangekyou sharingan to control the Kyuubi. Your beast had no part of this, he was actually quite content with sleeping. So you're Uchihas are innocent so you can stop your blame game."

He slumped back in his chair. He was relieved that they were innocent he only needed proof now. He watched her intently, how did she know all of this. He understood that she may remember it but that doesn't mean that she could understand how.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked. Naruto sighed, she didn't want to go back and forth in subjects so she asked, "Do you want to know how or do you want to figure out how to convince the council that their innocent? We can get back to me later."

He sighed and nodded, "Any ideas?" He asked more of a joke, he realized that she was smart, scarily so but she didn't have all of his answers. She answered anyway, "Yup, I think it will work." She smiled cheekily. She was actually kind of tired of using her brain this much besides thinking. Kurama was helping her out a lot though. She missed talking with the hokage like this, well anybody really. Yeah, she had Kurama but he was kind of in her head.

"Oh, do tell." Hiruzen advised as he rested his chin on his hands. "You write a letter from my dad saying that it had a time seal and it opened. The letter explains all of this in detail so you could share it with the council." She said wisely. The hokage grinned, that was perfectly reasonable. Especially since, the 'letter', could say that the time seal was so they could focus on restoring the village instead of stressing out about this new enemy that they have made. "That's genius Naruto, thank you. I'll work on that right after this." He said and hid the question of asking her to continue.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, still not used to any kind of compliment. "Ok so where were we, Kyuubi attack, Madara, Uchiha innocence right ok so. Pretty much my dad sealed Kyuubi into me and both my parents died. You and a lot of people let them down, on so many levels. I grew up beaten, cursed upon, starved. Do you need details?"

Hiruzen sat wide eyed at how bluntly she said it all. He frowned sadly and in shame. She really remembered it all. He looked at her, "I am so sorry Naruto, I can't even imagine." Naruto snorted quietly, "Well don't strain yourself in trying."

He sat in his chair straighter, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked cautiously. Naruto was about to 'politely' decline but Kurama advised against it.

 **Kit, you really should talk about your past. I know what happened so we don't talk about it but you should talk about it. Please?**

Naruto frowned and looked down. It was hard thinking about it. She remembered all of the feel of it along with the stories the memories held. But her brother wants her to so she would, for him. She was saved for the moment by a rumble. She looked up sheepishly and held her stomach. She hadn't eaten since that morning.

Sarutobi smiled, even if she changed it would seem that her eating habits haven't changed. It was kind of sad really, the parts that he knew anyway. "You hungry?" Naruto nodded. "Ramen?" Naruto made a disgusted face and shook her head. He stopped midstep, "Why not?" She looked at him blankly. "I don't like it."

His face lit up in confusion, "But you always eat several bowls. Why eat it if you don't like it?" Naruto looked at the ground for a second than looked up, "You eat what you can get. Some people don't have the pleasure of knowing if and when they get to eat again."

Naruto continued walking, missing the Hokages horror struck expression. What did this child go through?

After debating on where to go they decided to go to Akimichis BBQ. Naruto only went there once before. They were incredibly nice people but she knew that she was bad for business so she didn't want them to lose any costumers because of her. But the Hokage was with her right now so it should be fine.

After they got the meat the Hokage cut some of the meat into smaller pieces for the blond. They sat in silence for a minute as Naruto just stared at the sizzling meat. He watched her carefully as he put some meat onto her plate. A few minutes later she spoke.

"So how much do you know?" She asked calmly. The Hokage thought for a second. "I know that you've been kicked out of stores, missed meals. You've been beaten and cursed at." He really didn't know a whole lot about it. The way she was talking made him scared though. She looked at him with a weird look. He couldn't quite place it but it made him slightly uncomfortable. She scoffed, "The council has you pretty bad, huh?"

The Hokage nodded, "Yeah, I really can't do anything though. I am trying but… it's just taking too long to change anything." He said as he rubbed his forehead. She nodded, she blamed it on him being old. He really should have picked a new successor over taking the hat again. She wouldn't blame one of the only people who showed her any kindness; that didn't mean that she wasn't upset over it though.

"So you watched me until I was two weeks old, right? Then you took me to the orphanage. Mainly because nobody would take care of me? Tsunade left pretty fast. Jiraiya seemed to come close but he let the council man handle him into his spy network." She said as she sipped some water as she kicked her legs. It actually felt… kind of nice to talk about it.

The hokage was struck. She really did remember everything? He didn't exactly want to talk about his two students that let him down, well all three let him down but only one could be considered loyal to be honest. "Yes, I watched you for two weeks." She nodded, knowing he didn't want to talk about his students. She understood it since she spent a lot of time with the hokage when she was much younger. She came to understand what pissed him off. His students being a very careful subject for one.

"Ok, so pretty much people who promised my parents they would watch over me, your words, didn't. I went to an orphanage where you knew that there was no chance for me being adopted. The orphanage alone, I was starved. Maybe a meal every two days. I literally slept on a blanket that I brought home myself from the trash. The reason why I was so dirty all the time was because I didn't want to take any baths or showers there. They wouldn't let me touch the water at all. So it was either burning hot or freezing cold. Than hold me under."

Sarutobi inhaled, this was not good. She knew about everybody and knew her own chances for a family at this point. He suppressed a growl when he heard what the leaders at the childrens home would do to her. He would need to pay a little visit to them when he was finished here.

He rested his head in his hands having a feeling that this would be a long talk, emotionally anyway.

Naruto ate another piece of meat. "So that was the orphanage in short. Too be honest I was only there to sleep. I made the curfew every night at ten than slept. Leaving again in the morning. What was really hard was being anywhere else. I had a better chance of finding food out in the streets than I the orphanage. That's why I spent so much time out, even if it meant more beatings."

Naruto sighed, this is where it was going to get hard. She wasn't going to go into detail, just vaguely talk about it. "So I really never ate anything. The only meals I would get would be when you would take me out to that ramen shop. But, being on the streets were terrible. It wasn't until I was nearly three when it got to be really bad. I would go out more on my own when I was four, since I understood that the empty feeling in my stomach was hunger. So, um." Naruto sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was hard. She was able to will away tears but, just thinking about any of it hurt. And she could think of any moment in her life and remember it.

Hiruzens eyes saddened. She hasn't even told him anything except for the orphanage but she was never there and it was bad enough. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Naruto shook her head. "No, Kyuu wants me to talk about it." She said it before she meant to but she couldn't take it back now. The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "Naruto, who's Kyuu."

Naruto looked at him intently, "I'll get to it soon." He nodded, not exactly happy with the answer but it would have to do.

"Ok, so I'm just going to speed through the past year, ok?" She laughed to try and ease the tension but it only made it worse. Naruto huffed and ate another piece of meat. She swallowed shakily when he saw him nod.

"So pretty much I was beaten, as you know. Anything from broken bottles, rocks, kunai, shurikan or swords. That would come from the civilians. I was lucky that they didn't know how to actually use any of it or it would have been worse. What made it harder was when the ninja would join in. They would use anything that they could. That would include burning me, cutting me, drenching me, drowning. Thye would use their skills." She said with a far off look in her eyes.

The Hokage had never felt this much anger before. His ninja, the people he trusted would do this to her? He almost missed when Naruto started to talk again. He did not like how tight she closed her eyes. He did not like the tears that escaped.

"T-that was the basics of it. Other than that there was rape, hunts, there was so much jiji. You asked where I was. Almost two weeks ago the orphanage asked me to get some food. I was happy since I thought I could prove that I wasn't a monster. That I wasn't the Kyuubi. That same day I ended up being raped and I was thrown out of the orphanage. I met the Kyuubi though, that's who Kyuu is. He isn't bad, he's one of the nicest people I know. After the orphanage kicked me out we broke into a store and flew to the forest. I came back since we were running out of food."

She spoke looking down, afraid of what he may do to her. Her voice was shaky and her face was wet from the salted tears. When she looked up she was surprised when she saw the Hokage crying.

"I am so sorry Naruto. I-I should have done more, I shouldn't have let them walk all over me. I-It's my fault you went through this and I am so sorry." He knew that the apology wouldn't change anything. He couldn't believe what she went through. It was all his fault. He couldn't believe that his village, the hidden leaf, would do this to a little girl. He was crushed.

Naruto shook her head, feeling a bit better that she talked about it with somebody. "It's ok Hokage-jiji. Just get your council under control." She laughed but meant it. She did not like the white masked ANBU that they would send after her. They were the worst to get away from.

Sarutobi sighed, he let Naruto, Minato and Kushina down. If they could see him now. He nodded with conviction when he registered what she said. Forget about putting them in line. He considered them dis-banned in less than a week. He frowned when he realized that Naruto literally had nothing right now. No, she had him. He smiled.

"Ok Naru-chan, thank you for telling me. Do you by any chance no these peoples names?" He really hoped that she did, he wouldn't mind taking Ibikis place for a few nights. He had no immediate response when he heard Naruto answer.

"Yes, jij I actually know a few. But I'm not going to tell you. These people are terrible, yes. But there're idiots that don't know better. I am pad about what they did to me but it's not going to change anything. I've forgiven them for the past but I won't stand for it any longer. I'll make them see who I am. I'm not a monster or a demon. I'm Naruto Uzumaki -Nam, nope. You get the point."

She laughed a bit at her almost slip. Hiruzen was feeling happy despite the situation. His village may have lost their will of fire but he gained a spark that was so strong he could see it light the blaze anew. Brighter, bigger, better. He laughed quietly with her when he realized her slip also.

Naruto happily went back to her food, feeling better to vent a little. Hiruzen was left to think. It was obvious that he needed to get Tsunade and Jiraiya back, for Naruto's sake and probably his own. He also needed to find a place for Naruto to stay, probably an apartment. He sighed, of the paperwork.

"Ok, after we're done here, let's go back to my office and find you a place to stay." Naruto smiled brightly making the elder do a double take. He realized then that he knew almost nothing of the real Naruto. It made him sad thinking that this little girl had to lie her whole life for her own safety and she only trusted him now.

"Really!?" Naruto asked in pure happiness. The hokage nodded, happy that she was ok with that arrangement. "Yup, and after that I'll see what I can do about getting Jiraiya and Tsunade back." Naruto stopped and stared.

The hokage stopped eating. Feeling awkward under her criticizing stare. "No."

Hiruzen leaned back shocked. "Why not?" Naruto set her fork down and huffed. "Really?" He nodded confused.

Naruto leaned on the table. "They didn't want me then and they wouldn't want me now. It's fine I've been doing fine without them. They made their choice years ago and I'm making mine. If they don't want anything to do with me than I don't want anything to do with them." She said with sad yet, determined eyes.

Well, now Sarutobi was back to being disappointed with his students, yet again. "Naru-"

Naruto cut him off with a glare, "They made their choice jiji. I've made mine just leave it. Please?" She pleaded. The hokage sighed but agreed as they headed back to his office. He was glad that he found a restaurant that the blond/ red head actually liked. He would be spending a lot of time with her from now on.

When they went back to his office they looked up different apartments. It would under his name so she could pick one anywhere. She ended up picking the same one that her parents lived in before they got a house that they decided she would get when she hit chunnin. The apartment was on a more secluded part of the town and it was actually a condo that nobody else lived in. So she got both of them making it so she had her own backyard that she would make into her own training ground. It was a two bed one bath. With a kitchen and two separate living areas. Naruto loved it.

When they went to move in, with the little she had, they made a note to get some furniture. The walls were a light brown with cherry wood flooring. The Hokage and her both decided that they would get some food and the furniture along with everything else that she would need the next day. They talked a bit more, mostly about the kyuubi since Hiruzen had his doubts. He was glad that he learned that he could be trusted, as much as a demon lord could be. He felt better knowing that Naruto had somebody.

They were talking in the kitchen when Naruto asked him a question that she has been wanting to ask since… forever.

"Hokage-jiji, can I ask you a question?" She asked shyly. The hokage laughed and shook her head affectionately. He learned that she was crazy smart. To him this Naruto seemed more real, honest. He liked it but not the causes that made her this way. "Of course you can."

Naruto nodded with a pout as she fixed her hair. "C-can I join the academy? Please?" The hokage was surprised. He knew that she would want to be one, especially since they talked about it a lot tonight. He didn't know if he liked that idea though, yes they had an Itachi, Kakashi, both graduating early. But he didn't know if he liked the idea. "I don't know Naruto. It's hard, why don't you wait a couple years, with the other kids your age?" He pleaded.

Naruto sighed and kicked her legs against the counter lightly. "I know it's hard but, I want to try it. I want to make my parents proud and show the villagers that I'm not a monster. I mean it can't be that hard, I can already tree walk." She grumbled the last part to herself but he heard it, shocked once again.

"You- You can tree walk already?" He asked. Naruto nodded happily. "Yup, Kyuu-nii taught me when we were in the forest. He also told me how to use the Kunai and Shurikans. He says that I'm really good at them." Naruto was happy that she could tell someone about her progress.

Hiruzen was surprised that she had that good of a handle on it already. Maybe, just maybe she could handle the academy. After all. If she could handle a village of haters than she could handle school right? "Can you show me?"

Naruto nodded and hopped off the counter. Her hair was down letting her ears show and she had her tails out. She was scared that she may have had to take the hokage to the hospital by all of his coughing and disbelief. But he warmed up to it, eventually. He did like teasing her about how cute she was though.

Naruto walked over to the wall and walked on it. She walked until she was standing in front of Hiruzan and laughed at his expression. She jumped down and landed in a crouch. Stood up and bowed mockingly when he clapped making her laugh.

"Well Naruto, I think you can go to the academy after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I know that that chapter wasn't the best but I had to make it non-massacre. So it all worked. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, life was the cause sadly. I don't think I have a lot to say. I am still thinking about what I want to do for the pairing. I want to say it will be Sasuke but you can leave you preferences in a review.

So Hiruzen and Naruto ended up getting closer. He knows about her extra features and he's fine with it. He's just glad that she opened up to him. This chapter was between dark and feel-good if that's possible. But, yay! Don't forget to review.

I am also aware that the writing wasn't the best but I just needed to handle a few things like the massacre and rebuilding their relationship.

Thanks-

TroublesomeFox21


	5. Chapter 5

TroubblesomeFox21

Rated T-M

I don't own Naruto (unfortunately)

Review Feedback:

KaylaFike500: Thank you 

Elyxthaxzus: I will keep it in mind. There will be more backstories onto how or why some people left Naruto alone. (I'm introducing Kakashi in this chapter so you'll see what I mean) But Sasu/ Naru is one of my favorite pairings. Mainly because if Naruto was a girl there would be no way that it wouldn't be Sasu/ naru. But I will keep it in mind, thanks.

Agus: Here you go :)

Arapyanime: Thank you, here's the next chapter.

RandomReader: First off, I would like to thank you for your review. I hardly get longer reviews that actually offer suggestions. It was nice. As you can tell in this story Naruto isn't the most trusting person, within reason though. So I told another reviewer this (Elyxthaxzus) There will be a bigger backstory to some of the characters. I am introducing Kakashi in this chapter so you'll get what I mean. But with your input on Chouji. I don't think I would write it in so it was Naru/ Cho but I think it would be cool to have him be like, the rooter of her friendships if that makes any sense. For instance, she would start with him, chouji would introduce her to Shikamaru and maybe Ino and so forth. I personally like writing family like relationships. (Fatherly, sister, brother etc.) But, we'll see. Thanks again for your review.

Thanks to anybody who reviewed, favorited and or followed. You're all great! I realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to ask you guys about the pairing until you get more backstory with the characters. So sorry about that. I think that this would be a good place to say that things will be slightly different with cannon, mainly with characters. I don't actually think that they go into why none of Minatos or Kushinas friends left Naruto alone. Correct me if I'm wrong though. So I guess it's not exactly AU. I don't know. Just be aware that this story will contain backstory for most of the people who have left Naruto and you can learn why.

Here we go:

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The third Hokage rubbed his forehead as he sat in his office. The conversations he had with Naruto a couple days ago were still fresh in his mind. He grew to love and hate her memory. Everything, she remembered everything! It was hard having her talk to new people when they treated her badly in the past, not that he exactly blamed her. He understood Tsunade and Jiraiya, he really did. He was angry with them as well. But he didn't even understand the whole story with most of the other people. He understood Kakashi, it was his own fault that he was gone more than 80% of the time. But he had no idea what was up with the clans. The majority of them seemed to be neutral with Naruto.

Hiruzen had sent an alert message to Kakashi the previous morning for him to came back as soon as possible. He didn't state why or any specifics but he would know in due time. He just knew that the older teen would not be happy with being called home from a mission. And he should be here any-

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Well, never mind here he is. He rubbed his hands together in resignation, "Come in." He called. Hatake Kakashi came in not a second after. Hiruzen took a slight second to thank Kakashi for showering before he came. It was a rather 'dirty' mission. "Ah, thank you for coming so soon Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded curtly, not voicing any opinions. He had no idea why the village leader would call him in as an emergency. If he didn't have a mission he really just wanted to read Icha Icha and spy on a little copper head. "You're welcome…" He stated once there was a pause after he nodded. Silence.

"… Are you ok, sir?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen looked at him carefully. Naruto's words coming to mind.

|Flashback|

Sarutobi had just picked up Naruto so they could go get some furniture. He already wanted to hurt most people on the streets for how they were looking at the little girl when they thought he wasn't looking. He sighed when he saw her emotionless face. There was slight hurt behind her eyes so that was better than nothing he supposed. They talked a bit when they walked into the store. They were looking at bedspreads when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey,Hokage-jiji. When is Hatake- san coming back?" She asked innocently. Hiruzen stopped in his tracks and slowly looked over the small shelf to see the girl better. "Hatake- san?" He faked innocence, trying to rid the guilt even more.

Naruto sighed and looked down. She heard Kurama laughing in her head. He had guessed the older mans answer perfectly. She looked up ignoring the fact that the Hokage thought she was still the innocent little girl. She understood why, she did lay it a bit thick the previous day but still. Heck, he was letting her join the academy two years early.

She looked back up and patiently spoke. "Yes Jiji, Hatake-san. The one who follows me around when he can. At least I think it's a he. The council hasn't let us meet personally. But he was apparently my dads student. I haven't felt him a round for a while." She explained. She wasn't really worried about it, just curious.

Hiruzen cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Why do you want to know?" Naruto looked up from a dark blue comforter that had white polkadots. She rose an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I want to meet the one person who showed interest in me besides you? I just want to put a face to the name my parents told me would always be there. What's wrong with that?"

The old man stood wide eyed for a minute. She wasn't upset? "Are you sure you're not upset with him or anything? I have a meeting with the council later today to reestablish it so you can meet him."

Naruto nodded her head. "I'm not really, uh mad at him. I am a bit disappointed I guess. I mean from what I understand by reading some books, he's a pretty good ninja. He does a lot of good for the village so if he tried a bit harder to get to me, he probably could have. But he still showed more care than anyone else my parents told me about." She clarified.

Hirzun nodded sadly. He really couldn't deny that at all. "I'll set up a meeting with you two in a couple days." She nodded in thanks, ignoring the elders look of sadness.

Naruto grabbed the bedspread and sheets with a pillow and moved out of the bedding isle. She put them all in the cart having to step on her tippy toes but put it in successfully. She held onto the cart for a second thinking. "You don't need to be sad about it Hokage- jiji. It's going to get better. You're starting to help me, that's all that matters. There's no use in worrying about the past."

With that said she gave him an awkward pat on his arm and walked to the wood works. (Table, chairs, etc.) Sarutobi stood there for a minute than sighed, following the copper head.

|Now|

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes as he chewed on his pipe absentmindedly. He sighed and looked out the window. "It's about Naruto."

The next second hundreds of questions ran through Kakashis head. Most of them bad, if not all; actually all of them bad. Nothing good ever happened to the little blonde angel. His lone eye grew wide with fear. "W-what happened?" He asked, rooted to his spot.

Hiruzen sighed, he really wished that he stepped up sooner. Not only for Narutos sake but he could see that it probably would/ will be the last step to get Kakashi back into the light. They both needed family so bad but he prevented it. "Sit down Kakashi." He wasn't going to like talking about it but Kakashi deserved and needed to know if he was going to make a relationship with the younger girl.

Kakashi gulped and sat down rigidly. D-did they… Is she dead, hurt. Again? There were so many thoughts going through his head, having to force down the lumps in his throat. He paid adept attention to the older man. "It's going to be hard to talk about it so no talking until I'm done. That's an order."

Normally he wouldn't be that harsh but he knew that Kakashi wouldn't like anything said. "Copy, sir." Kakashi said. He really tried to ignore the bad feeling in his stomach. Hiruzen nodded and pulled out a folder from his desk. He traced the name on it with practice having read through it a few dozen times in the last 48 hours. Uzumaki N Naruto.

He held it out for the other grey haired man to take but pulled it back last second. "W-wait to read this until later. Those are medical files that I documented myself two days ago when Naruto came back from the forest after living there, by herself for over two weeks. She went there after she was kicked out of the orphanage the same night she was raped." He had to set it on the desk since Kakashi wasn't responding.

He waited a second for him to catch up and immediately quieted him down. "Kakashi, that's not even the worst. I had to set four squads of ANBU out to find her. She came unwillingly and the only way I could get her to talk was for her to find out who her parents were."

Kakashi withdrew a sharp breath. "You didn't tell her right?" He asked, it would not be good for her to know. Hiruzen sighed again and drew his feet back under his desk and pulled up, resting his arms on the desk.

"No I didn't,'' Kakashi visibly relaxed. "She already knew." He said calmly. Kakashi looked up sharply, "What?" That didn't make any sense. How could she know. She couldn't.

Hiruzen nodded and looked down. When he looked up Kakashi was more than shocked to find the village leader near tears. "Kakashi, I didn't find out about any of those medical instances myself. She remembers everything. Every beating, every word, every action, smell, taste. Since she was born. I didn't know about those, she had to tell me. She had to stop after two years of information. I didn't tell her about her parents because she remembers them. Everything Kakashi, she remembers everything."

Kakashi dropped his mouth in horror. That was unheard of. He couldn't even imagine remembering every detail of his whole life. He didn't want to even think about his own but he knew for a fact that Narus was worse. "Oh god." He whispered. Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

They were quiet for a second until Kakashi spoke up. "Ok, I'll uh look through this later. Is there anything else you needed?" He really hoped not, he didn't think that he could even hear about anything else. He drooped in his chair when the elder nodded. "Unfortunately yes, there is more. It is a bit better though."

Kakashi straightened up and nodded. Hiruzen laughed sadly which threw Kakashi off. Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Kakashi, she is so smart. It's almost scary." He said more to himself. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean sir?"

Hiruzen nodded quietly. "Ok, the best way to put it is that Naruto lived behind a mask for the past five years" Kakashi made a confused noise in the back of his throat, that didn't make any sense. "Ok, Naruto isn't your average five-year-old, as you can tell. Kakashi, she's a prodigy. I don't know if she's as big of one as you but it's close. After she got kicked out of the orphanage she met the Kyuubbi. He trained her in the shinobi arts for less than two weeks. She has close to 100% aim with kunai and shurikan and she can tree walk. At five! Yesterday she asked me when you were coming back. She could tell when you were following her. Kakashi, she was faking innocence the whole time. She did what she had to protect herself and she knew how to do it."

Kakashi kept his mouth open. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know if her being a prodigy was a good thing but in her case he would count on it being good. He rethought about everything that he was told and nearly fell out of his chair. "S-she met the kyuubi?"

Hiruzen nodded with a maniacal grin. The meeting with the council went better than ever. He followed through with the letter and the Uchihas were in the clear. That along with getting Naruto cleared to see Kakashi and Jiraiya (whenever he can) along with other people. Naruto was at the expense on a regular citizen of Konoha, even if she wasn't treated like it. And he had to thank the Naruto and the Kyuubi for the Uchiha clear up.

Kakashi gave a look of disbelief when the village chief laughed. "Yes, he apparently never meant to attack the village. He was drawn out on purpose. He was the only reason that Naruto survived all of those beatings so I thank him for that personally. Kakashi, the Kyuubi was innocent in the attack." (So to speak sorry if it's sappy :/ )

Kakashi was about to start shouting. How did that make any sense? If it wasn't the Kyuubi who in their right mind would have enough power to control THE nine-tailed demon. "Wha?" He asked instead.

Hiruzen laughed but then became serious. "Ok Kakashi, I'll get straight to the point here. I have a… surprise for you when we get this all over so it would be better to finish this sooner rather than later. *Sigh. Uchiha Madara survived his 'last' battle with Hashirama-sensei. According to the fox it's because of the mangekyou sharingan. He wanted revenge on the village and drew it out. Kakashi, do you know what that means?"

Kakashi had to take a second to absorb all of the info. It made sense actually, especially with the knowledge of the sharingan controlling capabilities going around the public. So it wasn't any Uchiha that was loyal, that was a major relief. So the Uchiha—

"Oh my god, the massacre isn't going to happen." He clarified in relief and surprise. He still didn't know what to think about the fox, it wasn't easy to forgive and forget but if he's helped Naruto as much as the Hokage has said then it's earned some major points.

Hiruzen nodded, "Exactly. I got it all clarified yesterday with the council. It was Naruto's idea actually, a brilliant one at that." He mused to himself. He still couldn't get over all of their shocked faces and the one time Faguku showed emotion. Priceless.

"Sir?" Kakashi asked. He understood that he clarified it with the council but how was it Naru-chans idea? Sarutobi nodded. "Oh, Kakashi it was priceless. Naruto came here two days ago and told me all about what really happened. I won't bore you with the tale since you'll want to leave soon anyhow. But she offered a letter saying that it was from Minato. He just put a time seal on it so we would worry about rebuilding the village rather than a new enemy."

Kakashi took a second than laughed. "She understood that? Dang, well congrats I guess. That's less paperwork, right?" Hiruzen nodded with a smile. They were quiet for a second until Kakashi looked away sadness evident in his eyes. Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi."

Kakashi looked back at the elder. He was happy for the Uchihas but Naruto was still a mess in this situation. He just found out that his supposed little sister has gone through hell without anybody to help her. He nodded and the other continued.

"What I called you here wasn't to tell you about what I did wrong with Naruto. Or about the Uchihas. The meeting yesterday wasn't just to clear the Uchiha name, it was about Naruto. I'm taking my place as the leader and doing my job. I banished the civilian council and any laws that their favor won. That includes you being able to meet her. Kakashi, you can meet Naruto now. That's why I called you here."

Kakashi heard ringing in his ears and the thumping of his heart. He was going to meet Naruto, after so long. "A-are you serious?" Hiruzen hid his smile behind his hand. The fire behind Kakashis eyes hasn't been there for years, five to be exact. He sighed quietly and sadly, he really should have done this sooner, much sooner. "I am. But before you go I need to tell you a few things."

Kakashi bounced his foot in anticipation and resisted cursing in front of the elder. "Ok, first off she's living on her own. It was her choice and there is no way to try and convince her otherwise. Second, she made a deal, you could say, with the kyuubi. She will seem a bit different, I don't know if or when she'll show you so just be aware of that. And don't say anything bad about the fox, they are extremely close. He's ok though, so don't worry about it, I promise you. Third, you need to know that you are lucky. Kakashi, she doesn't want anything to do with Jiraiya or Tsunade since they left her without any fight. She is only giving you a chance since you would watch over her when you could."

Kakashi stopped tapping. He understood most of the stuff, it made sense. She probably wasn't very trusting to begin with but now she had to constantly watch her back. But the one thing that threw him off… "She doesn't want anything to do with them? They're her godparents."

Hiruzen nodded and closed his eyes to try and not show his anger, "Kakashi, she remembers. She knows who they are and what they look like. She remembers the moment they literally left her and shut the door to leave the village. She knows their relations to her. When I said that myself she said quote, 'They made their choice. I've made mine. I don't want anything to do with them, it's fine. It's mutual."

Kakashi was stunned. It was hard to believe that come out of a five year olds mouth but he didn't doubt it. When she put it that way he could see her point. He sighed, "At least I have a chance." He mused to fill the silence.

The Hokage nodded, "One more thing, she is… Naruto is starting the academy in a few days, Monday. She already knows so much I can honestly see her graduating in a couple of years. When she was in the forest Kyuubi taught her as much as he could. She knows the basics of chakra and knows most of the Konoha history thanks to Kyuubi just telling her stories. So, she starts on Monday so maybe you could help her or something. I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Kakashi nodded dumbly and walked to the door, when he was about to close it Hiruzen spoke up again. "Oh, and Kakashi. She, she doesn't like ramen." Kakashis head was behind the door so he couldn't see his reaction but he knew what it was. It was the same as when he found out that someone who could eat three- four bowls in one sitting, who didn't even like it.

The door closed and Hiruzen sighed. He did what he could for now so he just had to wait and see.

Kakashi stood by the door for a minute. He was feeling so many things right now. Happiness, anger, sadness, confusion, pride, nervousness. Oh, so much nervousness. He was finally getting to meet Naruto after so long. He knew that it wouldn't be easy but he had to try. He looked down at his hand and saw the medical files. That Naruto had to report herself. He felt his heart clench as he put it away near his Icha Icha. He couldn't deal with it now. Right now, he had to go see Naruto.

With that said he tried to find her chakra signature. He usually didn't remember peoples signatures since it was hard for a non-sensor but Naruto was worth it. He frowned when he couldn't fine it and started running to where he knew her favorite places were. He tried the playground, Hokage Monument, and a few other places but didn't have any luck.

He tried not to worry but it wasn't really working. What if she got hurt again? He gripped his hair and turned around, thinking of any other places she might be. He woke from his musings when he heard somebody call his name. He turned around and saw some of his friends.

"K-a-k-a-s-h-i! My eternal rival! Let us have an eternal race to bloom our blossoms of eternal youth!" Maito Guy shouted as he struck a pose. He was followed sheepishly by Kuranei, Asuma, Anko and Genma.

"Will you shut up Guy?" Genma pleaded for the hundredth time that day. Guy was about to respond when Anko spoke up. "Holy hell Kakashi, what happened to you?" The others took note of his appearance and cringed. Kakashi had dirt all over, sweating and his face was red (from what they could see) wait, has he been crying?

"Kakashi are you ok?" Kuranei asked in a minor state of alarm. It wasn't every day you saw the Hatake Kakashi a mess. Kakashi did a weird yes, no circle shake thing with his head. "No, uh, yes. I, uh, I-I don't know."

That put the others immediately on edge. Asuma spoke up with worry evident in his voice, "What's going on man?"

Kakashi stopped looking around and looked at his friends and smiled which kind of scared them. It wasn't like his cheesy, please-shut-up-and-leave-me-alone smile. It was a nice, genuine smile. "Guys, Hokage-sama dropped laws on Naruto. I get to meet her."

All of them froze. They knew how badly Kakashi has been wanting to meet her, heck all of them have been wanting to. But the stupid laws forbid anybody to. That was great, but why was he freaking out?

"That's great Kakashi!"

"Congrats man, you've been wanting to see her forever."

"Wait, so what's the problem?"

Kakashi sighed, " I, I can't find her. I tried all of her favorite spots but she hasn't been anywhere. I can't even find her chakra signature."

All of the others straightened up. That didn't sound good. "Well did you ask the Hokage where she was living? I know she isn't in the orphanage anymore." Anko spoke up. The others looked at her for an explanation. "I was the one who took her to the Hokage tower a couple days ago." They nodded in understanding and held any other questions they may have had.

Kakashi groaned. He hadn't even thought of that. Mainly because of one reason though, he had no idea where she was living. He was about to respond when Anko nodded to herself, "And, you have no idea where she's living. It's ok, since I was on the clock yesterday I know where she lives. I can show you."

Kakashi laughed lightly in relief and nodded in thanks. "Well, you probably want to go and meet up with her. So, we'll let you guys go. But you will need to tell us how it goes sometime." Kuranai announced as the others followed leaving Anko and Kakashi alone. They stood for a minute when Anko snapped out of it when Kakashi breathed shakily. She sighed quietly, she knew how upset it always made the silver head that he never got to meet his 'sister.'

"Let's go so you can meet her, ne?" She asked softly. Kakashi nodded and followed her. They stopped after a few minutes in front of a two story duplex. (Upstairs and Downstairs separate) Kakashi eyed it for a minute not saying anything than started to laugh. Anko looked at the other oddly. She really didn't understand what was so funny.

"What?" She snapped after the laughing continued. Kakashi looked at her, eyes dancing with mirth and some other emotion that she couldn't put a name on. "Oh, sorry Anko. Thanks for bringing me. It's just ironic." At her confused look he laughed and gestured to the apartment that hasn't been in use for almost six years.

"It's ironic because…" He added for dramatic effect but stopped when Anko glared at him. "It was Minato- senseis old apartment. He and Kushina- nee lived there for nearly a year before they bought a house. They got it as soon as they heard that they were pregnant. Naruto is living in their old house."

They were both quiet for a minute when Anko decided to speak up. "Well, I guess I'll take my leave and, Kakashi." He turned to look at her. She smiled softly at his expression. There was so much happiness. It was nice to see him happy, actually happy for the first time since. She didn't know when. "Congratulations. This will be good for you. The both of you."

Kakashi nodded slightly, "Thanks Anko." Anko nodded and left leaving Kakashi alone. The grey haired male watched the building for a few more seconds remembering the past. The dinners that Minato would drag him to where Kushina would beat them both for them being late. The occasional nights where he would sleep in the guest room because he would step into a depression episode. He shook his head of those thoughts. He got to meet Naruto, there would be more memories to make. Hopefully, good ones.

|With Sarutobi|

The Hokage stared at the door. Kakashi had left nearly an hour ago but he was lost in thoughts. He really hoped that Naruto would give him a chance. They both deserved happiness, a family. He was shaken out of his inner thoughts by a knock on the door. His eyes glazed in confusion, he made sure he didn't have any meetings so this would have had to be important.

"Come in." He called clearly.

He was surprised when the Uchiha clan head stepped in. He stood up as a sign of respect. "Ah, Faguku. What can I do you for?"

Faguku stayed by the door for a minute looking down. He was so relieved that his clan didn't have to go through the war and have to do that to his family. He was so happy, even if he didn't show any of it. He was grateful, and for the situation he would put his proud pride off to the side to say thanks to whoever cleared the Uchiha name. Because Minato was his best friend, ever since the academy in fact. So he was easily able to tell that the letter the older man presented the other day was not his friends. He really couldn't complain, he and his family was safe. His clan was saved by who he would call an angel.

Sarutobi watched as actual, legitimate emotions swam in Fagukus eyes. Realization dawned on him, he should have known that the Uchihas would want to know more. "Please, have a seat." He called and sat back down. Faguku sat down mutely as the leader lit his pipe. They were quiet for a minute, the only sounds being heard were the inhaling of smoke.

"How? The letter wasn't Minatos. Who cleared the Uchiha name? The letter wasn't real." He stated in pure confusion. Hiruzen turned from the window to look at the stern clan head who was in a state of confusion and utter relief. Hiruzen turned to look out the window when he answered.

"Why do you want to know? We don't have to worry about a war anymore. Has the village not been treating you with kindness once we cleared the Uchiha name publicly?" He asked suspiciously. Faguku turned his gaze. It was the opposite actually, the villagers have welcomed them 'back' with open arms. It was like a breath of fresh air. He only wanted to thank who was actually responsible. He turned back, speaking with resolve that immediately had the village leaders attention.

"The village is welcoming and my clan is greatful. But I was Minatos best friend and that was not a letter from him. I only want to thank the one responsible for clearing my name. I have no ill- feeling towards whoever he or she may be. Only appreciation that I wish to pay forward." He explained carefully. The village leader seemed protective of whoever this was. He knew that it wasn't him who knew about Madaras attempt on the village those year ago. If he had he would have shared it years ago.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. He had to resist the urge to laugh, from what he learned from Naruto the Uchiha was actually one of the worse clans. Mainly because they were in the position they were in because of her ("yeah, yeah) and needed to vent. Naruto explained that it made sense to her but it still hurt. As she said with the rest of the village, she would forgive for the past but not stand for it in the future.

He couldn't help but tease the other a bit. He hadn't realized how expressive Uchihas could be when they let down their walls. "I don't know Faguku. You have done a lot of ill towards them in the past. How do I know you won't hurt them when I tell you?" He knew that Faguku wouldn't do that. Faguku was going to freak out when he realized who it was. He also knew that the Uchiha clan would be eternally greatful to the copper haired girl once they found out and they would supply as a very good ally for her in the future.

He knew that Naruto wouldn't particularly be thankful that he would share this info but it was for her. She would realize that. Faguku showed his surprise in the Hokages statement. He didn't know if anybody in his clan would particularly harm someone intentionally unless it was for a mission. He didn't really like the accusation but he needed to know who it was. He cleared his throat. "I promise I won't hurt them, I only wish to express my thanks and see if I could repay the debt if needed."

Hiruzen chuckled to himself, "She would love that." He muttered sarcastically. Faguku narrowed his eyes. She, who could it be. He turned his attention back to the village chief. "You know Faguku, the information in that letter was perfectly accurate. It came from a very reliable source. I honestly don't know if she would want anything to do with you, honestly though." He decided to be serious. "Your clan had done some really bad things to vent Faguku, I'm surprised that she wanted to help you at all. In fact, she said it wasn't for you but for the village to see why her family protected it so strongly."

Hiruzen knew that he probably had said to much but he had to get it through the Uchihas head. Some of the things Naruto told him happened sickened him to such an extent it sent tremors through his body. He hated even thinking about it. He doubted that Faguku knew though, he didn't seem like that kind of person. He remembered when Faguku was a boy and would run around with Minato. He was so lively back then.

Faguku started to have fear grow in his gut. He hadn't felt sick for a while, it almost seemed worse than the thought of the civil war that may have had gone through. He had a feeling that he knew who it may have been but he was praying that it wasn't who it may be. His clan was actually full of really nice and understanding people. But stress and fear could do a lot to a person and they would have to vent. Everybody does.

Hiruzen sighed when he saw the fear, actual fear, grow in the others eyes. Faguku knew but was denying it. Not that he blamed him. Faguku flexed his fingers. He thought his clan would know better than this. But with every passing second it became clearer. If there was one person who could have any idea what actually happened that night, they would have to be there. Minato and Kushina were dead. That would leave his best friends and his wives best friends child. He just hoped that his clan wouldn't stoop that low. He cleared his throat, answering the hokages silent question. "W-who is it Hokage- sama?"

Hiruzen nodded. Faguku promised no harm would come to whoever it was. He sighed and looked out the window again. Unknowingly to Faguku he was still watching him through the reflection of the glass. "Faguku, the one who saved your clan was none other than young, Uzumaki Naruto."

He was once again rewarded by Faguku showing emotion. He gave Faguku a minute to adjust to the new info. He watched the others reaction carefully. He suppressed a shiver when Faguku looked up. There was so much anger in his eyes.

Faguku couldn't believe it. Naruto was treated badly, he knew that. Hell, everybody in the village knew that mainly because it was their fault. But for the Hokage to know what she went through and told him that his clan has done some of the worst was… a bit frustrating. He ordered his clan not to do anything to her but they didn't listen. He closed his eyes trying to control his anger. "Thank you for answering, I will talk to her as soon as possible. But I need to have a chat with my clan first. If I may ask, do you have the reports for what they did to Naruto?"

Hiruzen smirked knowingly. Faguku was pissed. And he didn't want to make things right with the young girl until his clan was deemed worthy. He had a strange sense of anticipation when he gladly handed the other a folder that he knew he would need for this situation. "I suggest you don't read it until you're at home." He gave the silent command.

The other nodded and put all thoughts (as much as he could) of his clan out of his mind. Everything will work out. He repeated the words his wife offered him before he came here. His eyes grew softer. "How is she?" He asked. To be honest he never meant to ignore the girl so completely but the issues with his clan sprang up so fast with the Kyuubi incident. He did feel bad about it, terrible because he knew that he could have offered at least some comfort to the little girl.

Hiruzen turned back. He knew what Faguku was meaning and what his intentions were. He only hoped that Naruto would accept them. The Uchiha clan had power and could offer protection. Something that Naruto could really use. He set his pipe down, continuing his talk with the clan head.

|With Kakashi|

Kakashi waited by the door shifting nervously. He didn't know how to do this. He didn't even know if Naruto was on the other side of the door right now. He didn't know how upset she was with him or if she was at all. In a strange sense he hoped that she was, he did deserve it. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

He groaned quietly and sucked in a quick breath as he knocked on the door. His eyes immediately grew wide as he stepped back until he hit the wall. Who the heck knocked like that? Three times? That's way too much! And it was so quick yet slow. Gosh, he knocked wrong! Who does that? Now Naruuto wasn't going to listen to him because he can't even knock right. Kakashi kept freaking out for a few minutes until he realized that he was at the door for ten minutes and there was no answer. He didn't notice any chakra on the other side either.

He stepped forward and rose it to knock but dropped his arm. What if she was asleep, what if she wasn't even here? He sighed sadly, he was being pathetic. He was an Anbu captain for crites sake. He was genin at five, chuunin at eight and jounin at twelve. (Feel free to correct me) He was known throughout the nations and was feared.

But in all honestly, right now. He was just an eighteen year old who was scared about finally meeting his sister for the first time and had no idea if she actually wanted to meet him. Did she actually want to have a relationship with him, at all? He felt a pang of fear and guilt hit him. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. With a sigh he realized that she probably wasn't even there. He wordlessly picked the lock and realized that it wasn't really the best way to meet the blond.

He sighed, he really sucked at this and he hasn't even started. He groaned and opened the door quietly and shut it behind him. Only to freeze at the niceness of the apartment. He really hadn't expected what was in it. There were nice leather couches in the neutral colored living room. There was a bookshelf that only had about half a shelf but it made sense since she was only five but he was surprised that she could even read. He walked in soundlessly to the apartment that he knew from memory. Everything was new, he realized.

He checked out the rest of the apartment leaving one room, previously Minatos and Kushinas. And now, now it was Narutos. He sighed heavily and leaned his forehead on the door. He already learned so much as he checked out the house. She was a more quiet person but smart. This room would give him more of a view of who she was until he talked to her though. And he didn't know when that would be, but he would wait here until she came back or got word of her.

He opened the door afraid to open his eyes. Once he opened them he as once again surprised about the mood the room gave off. The room was painted a blue, it wasn't too light or too dark. The flooring matched the rest of the house, cherry wood. There was a darker red carpet that was under the bed. The bed was a queen and had a blue comforter. It had white polka dots but there was some kind of stitching on them. He stepped forward and smiled when he saw what it was. It was hand sewn, not the best but better than some that he had seen. The stitching was red and had the whirlpool insignia on each dot. He looked around the room and was happy when he saw that it had the necessities. There was a nightstand, a clothing drawer, a desk. He looked to the right side of the room where he knew the bathroom would be. Before he went to it he went to the desk.

He smiled when he saw it wasn't empty. He shuffled around the nicely organized desk to get a better look. He froze at a book. He pulled it out and his eyes widened. 'Intro to Fuinjutsu. For beginners. Course 3' He shuffled through some more papers and was shocked when he saw some successfully drawn seals. He set it back down and picked up a pad of paper that was on the desk, expecting more seals.

Instead he was blown away by the details of the unfinished drawings that was in there. There was a picture of the village square that had the people in it. They didn't have any faces but the detail was astounding. The view where it was drawn is what really got him though. It was lower and was looking straight out, it was drawn from an alley.

He turned the page and saw a basic sketch of the Hokage where he was smiling through his pipe. The next one was of the academy building. There were more that didn't stick out but he stopped at one. Inside there were two people. Naru, being one and another male that was letting her braid his hair in it. He normally wouldn't think much of it if it wasn't for the tail and ears sticking out. Of the both of them. He realized that the other one was the Kyuubi and he couldn't help but feel the happiness coming out of the drawing. The smile on both of their faces was… real.

He set it down, feeling like he was intruding. He didn't know why Naruto had ears and a tail in the drawing but he didn't care. If she could smile like that in real life than he was happy. He just wished that he could be a part of it. He glanced around and stopped by the clothing drawer. He opened it carefully and was pleasantly surprised to find actual clothes. Whenever he saw her she would always be in rags. He chuckled quietly, he didn't see any pinks, purples or any other 'girly' colors. There were a lot of blacks, reds and blues though. He smiled, he couldn't wait to see her.

He quietly left to go wait or something for her to come back. He awkwardly sat on the couch, he didn't want to seem like he was intruding or anything. He faintly thought back to the drawings he saw. They were good, amazingly so. He felt a sense of pride that he chose not to shoot down because it was ok for him to meet her. He sighed and went in the kitchen he had no idea where she was and had no way on knowing unless he wanted the Hokage to get some squads. He didn't really want that, Naruto seemed to not want attention drawn to herself so he would respect that.

He got a glass of water and waited. And waited, waited some more and did some more waiting. It wasn't until a couple hours when he decided to make some food. He was in the middle of putting it on two plates, not really knowing what else to do when the door opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! No, really I'm just too tired and decided that 12 pages was plenty for this chapter. So much drama though! Sorry for not including Naruto like, at all in this chapter. She will make an entrance in eth next along with the meeting with Faguku. I think I'm going to do a side pairing with Anko and Kakashi. Either that or Anko and Kurama. I could also not do anything to be honest I just don't know. If you have a preference or anything leave it in a review.

I do plan to do a lot more with the clans. I will do a lot with Uchiha (of course) probably Nara (inoshikacho) and I'm thinking Inuzuka. I don't particularly want to go into Hyuuga to be honest. If you want me to save Hinata or something and save Hizashi than I will just ask. :)

I love Kakashi's nervousness to be honest it was fun. This whole chapter was kind of hard to write though. Kind of emotional even though there wasn't a whole lot of detail just the thinking. If you want me to have Kurama make an 'entrance' the next chapter I will. I know how he will appear just tell me if you want it sooner rather than later.

I think that that's all. See you next chapter, don't forget to review either. If you can I would love to get your opinions of when Kakashi had his promotion along with ages. It would be good to know for sure.

Thanks, (don't forget to review)

-TroublesomeFox21


	6. Chapter 6

TroublesomeFox21

Rated T-M

I don't own Naruto

Feedback:

KaylaFike500: That was a good idea, I'll put one up soon; a bit closer and I introduce more characters.

Djberneman: Maybe, maybe not. It's what I decided to call it, if it bothers you that much don't read it. If you're looking for a fanfiction where she leaves this is not that story. If you have any other suggestions for the title, I'm open minded.

Naruita14: Merci

ArapyAnime: Thanks

Fanfficreader71: Thanks, hope you enjoy more of it.

Taran Taran: Yup

Keeto7: I will continue, don't worry. I was trying to keep Kakashi in character when I wrote him. I hope his reactions make sense. Thanks for your review. :)

Authors Note:

Wow, haha ugh, long time no see. Hey! Nice to see you I guess. I'm sorry it took me foreverrr to finish this. I lost my muse with it for a while but it's up and everything is ok now. We can all be happy. Yaya! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it.

-Break-

Naruto sighed as she washed her plate. It was weird sleeping in a bed and having an actual place to call home but she liked it. Kurama was getting her on a training schedule starting today and she was excited. It was about 8:30 and they had been planning on being out for the whole day. With that she put her packed lunch in her fuin-bag and made sure she had everything. She had the weapon pouches on her, she had her wallet and keys. The twin swords were in the bag, if they had time they would try them out.

She went into the forest through her backyard, avoiding people as much as she could. She was excited to start everything. After she made it to her designated training area she ran through the basic exercises that Kurama had instructed. 20 Squats, sit-ups, push-ups, punches and kicks; two sets. By the time she finished it was 10:00 and she was panting. This was a lot harder than running from villagers.

She did the basics for another hour until Kurama had her start on chakra control. She just ran up and down a tree for a while as she balanced a few leaves on her. Mainly her joints and more balanced areas. Such as, her knees, shoulders, forehead and torso. After that he taught her how to hold the swords and different stances since they were making good time. He was teaching Naruto a unique yet very, very deadly. He was teaching her his own style so he knew it was very… effective.

By the time she had the basic stances for the swords it was a bit later in the afternoon. Kurama had advised her to take a break from physical training since she could hurt herself. After she ate lunch they worked a bit on ninjutsu. She was able to do the henge surprisingly well, that's what they mainly focused on. During her practice with it Kurama found that she could do a full transformation. He was pretty surprised that she made that much progress in only a day. They decided that they would play around with the full transformation the following day, since it was getting late.

When Naruto got home she was ultimately tired, dead and sore. But in a good way, definitely better than a beating. She had taken her jacket off during training, having to put it in the wash for the following day. Her and Kurama were talking while she undid her piggy tails. She figured that it would be better to hide her new features incase somebody came by and sensed it. Just until she got better at hiding it through a genjutsu. She was scratching her ears when she opened the door only to freeze.

"Uh, ugh.. H-hi?" The person stated. She placed a hand over her overbeating heart, it was only Hatake. She narrowed her eyes as she straightened up and shut the door. She stood there awkwardly for a minute as they just watched each other for a minute. She sighed and scratched her ear again she didn't know why she was embarrassed. She didn't even know him, so what if she saw her in her hanyou form.

She rose an eyebrow at him wearing an apron as he was dishing out food. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her intentionally, she knew that since he would try and do what he could but it was limited with the laws from the council. Oh, the council. She realized that the hokage had probably gone through with the meeting and that was why he was here.

She snapped out of her musings when Kurama had coughed. She sighed quietly and observed the older person the she was supposed to have known since she was born, for the first time. Kakashi was going to be her brother in a sense, before her parents had died. He looked slightly older than the last time that she saw him. Which made sense since she was only a few days old when she saw him last. He still had the grey gravity defying hair, the hiate over his right eye and the basic Konoha uniform.

She stifled a snort when he started to fidget. It was easy to tell that he was nervous, easy from the eye as well as his smell. 'Should I show him Kyuu?' She asked mentally.

Kurama thought for a moment. Kakashi seemed like a good kid, even when he was with Kushina he could tell. He was certain that Naruto could trust the older boy. **'Yeah, kit show him. Don't be too harsh on him though, I'm actually going to let you do this on your own. I'll be here if you need me but you two should really talk it out on your own.'**

Naruto didn't exactly like that idea but she knew where he was coming from. She just hoped that she didn't regret this or ruin anything. It was harder than she though it would be two days ago to meet him. She felt connected to him nearly immediately, like she could trust him. To be honest she didn't know if she liked the feeling.

She rubbed her eyes making him jump. She wasn't able to stifle the snort that time, "Jumpy are we?" He didn't say anything but looked a bit sheepish. They were quiet for another minute until it was broken by Kakashi, who seemed to snap back to reality. "Naruto." He whispered.

She looked at him, not quite sure on what level she should be talking to him. Strangers seemed a bit rude, but immediate family seemed a bit much. She tried to ask Kurama but he just gave her words of encouragement. She shuffled. "Ok, Kakashi-san… I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

Kakashi looked away, was it a bad time? Should he have waited? He had a lot of doubts running through his head but stopped and took a breath. This was it, he was finally meeting her. Talking to her after everything that happened. He looked at her and realized that maybe, maybe he should answer her. "S-sorry. I just really wanted to see you after so long, the Hokage actually called me back early. If you want we could maybe do this tomorrow instead, or maybe-" He started to ramble, Naruto eventually tuned him out and let him get some nervousness out.

She couldn't help but smile though, he actually wanted some kind of relationship with her. He wasn't going to just drop this opportunity, it made her feel nice knowing that she could have another precious person. Kurama still wasn't answering her so she just sighed. "…Kakashi-san." She called.

Kakashi seemed to look at her again than felt stupid and started apologizing. Naruto eventually tuned him out again and looked at herself. Man, she was a mess. She popped her mouth, "Listen Kakashi, ugh can I call you that?"

Kakashi stopped rambling and looked at her. Kakashi was better than Kakashi-san but still wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to rush her though so he just nodded in anticipation. Did she want to have a relationship with him, was she just going to kick him out? He really hoped not, he wasn't sure if he could handle that if he lost his sister now that he had a chance.

Naruto nodded, "OK, Kakashi, I just. *sigh* Ok, I just finished training. You don't need to go or anything, could you just give me a few minutes to clean up."

Kakashi nodded trying to hide his happiness. She nodded and left to her own room. He stood there in a daze of happiness for a minute than his jaw dropped. Did she just have a tail and ears? He supposed that it made a bit of sense when he thought about it. The Hokage had said that she made a deal with Kurama and that she looked up to him. So it did make sense, just not… what he expected maybe?

He continued to think about it some more, but with a bit more hope than before as he set the table awkwardly. She did say that she was training so she would no doubt be hungry but it was still weird to be doing it.

Naruto finished getting dressed and was brushing her hair when she came in. She smiled at the smell, she was hungry. She set the brush down on the table and sat down. She waited a minute but he still wasn't sitting down. "Kakashi, are you going to sit?"

Kakashi coughed and sat down. It took him a minute to realize that she was waiting for him to eat first. He frowned slightly at that, she still didn't trust him. It did make sense but he was wrong since Naruto was waiting to see how he would eat with his mask on. Kakashi shuffled and took a bite only to stop when he saw Naruto laugh.

"How can you eat with your mask on?" Naruto asked through her giggles. Kakashi stared at her wide-eyed. He hasn't heard her laugh like that, it seemed different. More real, he suppressed a frown, thinking back to when the Hokage stated that she was living behind a mask. He could understand what he meant now. He shook his head slightly, not wanting to think on the past. Not whne he was finally meeting Naruto.

Naruto stopped laughing and hesitantly took a bite. She was happy that she didn't taste any poison meaning that it was clean, but couldn't help but spit it out. She stuck her tongue out to try and get rid of the quite frankly, horrid taste. She looked back up and then stared wide-eyed at Kakashis expression. She bit her lip to try and stop laughing but couldn't help it and laughed out loud.

Kakashi looked down ashamed. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to cook. Well, it kinda was. He just had no need to learn how to cook. Now Naruto wouldn't talk to him. He was so stupid, why would he even try to cook in the first place. He continued those lines of thought before he looked up at the laughing. It wasn't really a mimic laugh, more like one of happiness. He looked down at the food and blushed when he saw that it was nearly all black. He was too nervous to see if the food was burnt.

Naruto wiped her mouth with her sleeve after she drank some water. She smacked her lips slightly and smiled cheekily. "Well Kakashi, you didn't burn the water." She teased.

Kakashi gaped and slowly started to laugh as well. He hesitantly pulled his mask down and took a bite figuring that it couldn't be that bad. Only to spit it out and look at it in horror. It literally tasted… black. Naruto laughed more at him, making him blush but more out of happiness. He sighed and scratched his hair fingering his mask.

Naruto cleared her throat, eyes dancing with mirth and happiness. She could trust him, she decided. She smiled at Kuramas snort of approval. She eased up considerably and shifted into a more relaxed position. "I guess cooking isn't necessarily your forte but I'm not one to really talk. I can heat up some soup however, if you would be ok with that. But back onto cooking, we'll have to work on that together, if you're up to that."

Kakashi couldn't help but nod in happiness regardless of the tears clouding his vision.

|Next Day|

Naruto stretched lazily in her bed as she smacked her lips together due to dryness. She rolled over in her bed and snuggled into the pillow but didn't close her eyes. She smiled, yesterday went well. Kakashi had went back to his own apartment late into the night but they agreed to meet later the next day. She was glad that she was able to connect with Kakashi. It was easy around him. He seemed genuinely interested in her likes and dislikes, opinions and what she was saying in general. It was different than what she was used to, but she was glad. That she was able to be herself with somebody that wasn't just the Hokage. She rolled off the bed and jumped up, skipping to the shower. Today was going to be a good day, she could tell.

XXX

Kakashi slept well for the first time in a long, long time. He covered his mouth with his hand to try and stop the smile that threatened to split his face in two. It didn't work, and the tears didn't stop. He couldn't bring himself to care. He laughed to himself and sat up, thinking over last night. It went honestly better than he thought it would. Sure, it was a rocky start but once they both started talking they clicked. He hopped into the shower, still thinking. He had to go to the Hokage for some time off. He had time to catch up on.

XXX

Naruto sighed happily as she ate breakfast. (She could handle making toast.) She was glad that she gave Kakashi a chance. She would make sure that he didn't regret it. She tilted her head. She felt… lighter. Then she had in a while. Kakashi was open, answering her questions and vise-versa. She kicked her legs absentmindedly as she nibbled on the remainder of the bread. 'Hey, Kurama is this what you meant by finding a sun?'

Kurama smiled, **'Sure is kit. I'm glad you gave him a chance.'**

Naruto nodded and looked down, happiness deflating slightly as she bit her lip to stop the tears that suddenly built up. Kurama, sensing her mood shift, spoke up. **'You ok?'**

Naruto stayed quiet for a minute, 'W-will you still be my brother? Even with Kakashi, I don't want to lose you.'

Kurama rubbed his face, his heart swelling with happiness. Even when she met somebody who was supposed to be her family she was still worried about him. He nodded to himself and smiled wider, **'Naru, you won't get rid of me that easy. You can have more than one brother you know. I'm not leaving anytime soon and I doubt Kakashi will either.'**

Naruto smiled brightly, a real smile. She could see what Mito- Obasan meant when she would talk about suns. That even against a whole world you only needed certain people by your side. Than you could take on the world. Her smile softened, even if she was hated by… nearly everyone. She wouldn't leave, she couldn't. If it was just Kurama than she would be fine. But she had the Hokage to a degree, but now she had Kakashi. Now she had a brother and she wouldn't trade him for anything in the whole world.

Her head snapped to the door when there was a knock. She rose an eyebrow when she glanced at the clock, Kakashi was a couple hours early. She shrugged to herself and hopped up, fixing the non-existent wrinkles on her outfit as she padded to the door. Nobody knew where she lived so it would have to be Kakashi or an ANBU so it was fine.

Maybe not, she thought as she opened the door. Her eyes widened and tried to shut the door only to stop. She bit her lip, hesitantly peering over the door. She didn't know who it was, that was the point. In addition to the Uchiha crest this had to mean bad news. She couldn't apply her genjutsu, since Uchihas specialized in them along with fire. She was glad that she put her hair in those terrible handle bars, insisted by Kurama saying that she was cute. She rose her tail to line up with her back, out of sight. Hopefully, as she opened the door.

She gulped slightly, then stopped. No more, no more acting helpless. "Hello." She said plainly after she schooled her face to be emotionless.

The other man shuffled, trying to bite back his tears. He had never felt so ashamed. After going back to his clan and having the… talk. He just felt shame. After reading the file, shivering more than he would admit, he came to a decision. Only now he didn't know how to go about it. After talking to his wife he agreed. Dinner. They would invite her to dinner then make their amends. Hopefully.

He brought a faint smile to his face and faced her, wincing at the emptiness. "Hello, Naruto may I come in."

Naruto studied him, making him fidget more. 'Please say yes. Please say yes.' His mind chanted. Naruto stared and stared, stared some more. "No."

Faguku fought himself on what to do, eventually he decided to screw Uchiha pride. This was his own personal savior. On more than one account. He didn't need something called pride right now.

Faguku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knelt down, holding his hands up when she pulled out a kunai from who know where and aimed it at him. He gulped down the emotions that were threatened to pour out. A five year old should not be acting like this, alone, arming herself like her life depended on it. "Naruto, I swear I won't hurt you. I only want to talk, I only want to thank you. I'm so sorry." He whispered off when he saw her own walls break down a crack.

Naruto shifted, she knew that she had a bit of training but she couldn't take an adult. Not a ninja, definitely not one from a clan. She might as well say her prayers as well since this was an Uchiha. **'Kit, he's being honest. You can trust him.** ' Kurama voiced sensing her growing fear.

Naruto bit her lip slightly and slowly putting way the kunai. She could trust Kurama. She but back her own voice in her head saying that it would be hard for him to kill her anyway. Not with Kurama, not with everything the village has done to her. It would be hard for him to kill her anyhow.

She straightened up and put the emotionless face back on and opened the door. She ignored the Uchihas sigh of relief and opened the door. Quickly fixing her tail to act like the belt as she led him to the living room. They were quiet for a minute until she spoke up, "Would." She cleared her throat. "Would you like something to drink?"

Faguku looked at her in surprise and smiled and nodded. He had to praise the girl, you would have to be an idiot to not tell that she was scared, terrified. Yet, she still had hospitality. Towards him, his clan to an extent. To the village. He smiled, he prayed that he would be able to make amends with her. She was special, he realized after seeing her for the first time. He willed away anger, he was here to fix it not call out on his clans crap they had put her through.

Naruto came back a minute later, visually looking more relaxed thanks to Kuramas words of praise and info. She was still emotionless but not nearly as stiff. She put his cup on the table, not wanting to go near him any closer than she had to. She quietly sipped her apple juice that was in the tea cup. She gave the Uchiha tea, she didn't like it however. So he could have the tea, she had you apple juice. She drank it, staying quiet, letting him talk when he wanted.

Faguku studied her smiling slightly despite his sadness. She looked so much like Minato and Kushina. It was hard to believe that the village couldn't see who she was. The blue eyes, they were darker thanks to Kushinas violet but they had depth. That ran deeper than either of her parents. The red and gold hair in piggy tails that hit her shoulder, but her bangs were just like Minatos. He looked down, he couldn't mess this up. Not more than he already had.

After a few more minutes of silence, it wasn't odd, uncomfortable or pleasant. Just, silent. Faguku set his tea down and spoke up. "It's nice to formally meet you Naruto. My name is Uchiha Faguku, head of the Uchiha clan. I would like to apologize on behalf of the Uchiha clan, my clan. I would also like to thank you for helping save my clan, you in evidently stopped a civil war. My clan, and my personal family and I will forever be indebted to you. I would like to invite you to dinner, at my home. As a personal thanks, it would just be you and my family unless you would like to bring somebody."

Faguku waited with baited breath, hoping that the 5 year old could understand. Hiruzen had told him that she was smart, he only hoped that she would give him a chance. Naruto, however, was in a state on shock and just said whatever Kurama told her to, trusting him not to do anything stupid.

Fagkuku left minutes later feeling much happier and more relieved than he had in a long time. Naruto apparently had dinner plans for the next night. Not happy whatsoever but less suspicious than when the apparent clan head first came in. When Naruto started to freak out about going to the clan bounds that treated her the worst alone, Kurama offered a simple fix.

' **It's time I teach you how to summon me.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, again. Ok, If you were to review I need you to help me on a few things. First, pairings. It will be a while for Naruto to get paired but I still want your opinion. It may seem like it needs to be an Uchiha but it can be anybody. However, I really want your help on other pairings. Such as Kakashi and Kurama. This is what I think of so far.

Kaka/Kura

Kura/Anko

Kaka/Anko

Iruka/Anko

Idk, you can pick I may put up a poll depending on what you guys think. Don't forget to comment on who you want Naruto to end up with. Also, the next chapter will have Kakashi and Naruto bonding along with the dinner party. So please review.

I mean it, REVIEW. They make me happy!


	7. Finding Family

TroublesomeFox21

I don't own Naruto

You guys are soo sweet! I loved your reviews and I have to say that some of the pairings were interesting. I'll leave it open with who they should be with open for a while, Kakashi and Kurama will be 'closed' by, I'm thinking, next chapter. Here are your numbers.

Kurama/ Anko: 1

Kakashi/ Anko: 3

Kurama/ Kakashi: 3

Iruka/ Anko: 3

Naruto/ Itachi: 3

Naruto/ Shisui: 3

Naruto/ Shikamaru: 1

Wow, that took forever! Now for **shout outs**!

NaruIta14: Thank you again for your review. Theres just something about getting a review from somebody who doesn't speak English, I don't know how to explain it. Getting reviews from you just make me very happy.

Rain-of-Jazz: I actually understand what your getting at. With this chapter, it was more of I haven't updated or looked at it for a while so for me personally, I like to get over whatever bump I'm at than continue. I am glad that you like Kakashis emotions, that was what I was aiming for. I will be working a bit more with Naruto and the Uchihas. I am glad that you gave me good criticism, I'll work on it.

Bloody moon Mist: I'm glad you like the plot. I hope I can do it justice & thank you for Kakashis promotion ages. If I could, well I could but whatever, your pairings are what I would do. I love Iruka with Anko since Iruka is so innocent than Anko is just… harder. She's spicy though, so they're cute together. In addition to I would love to have Kurama with Kakashi. I haven't really read a lot a lot with those two in a pairing but I think it will be cute with how I plan on writing their characters.

Snow-Demon-Mom: Wow. Ok, I am literally crying. I bet you think I'm overreacting when I say that your review meant a lot to me. Reviews give authors a lot of motivation and make them giddy, however, when they (the reviewers) actually tell that they have faith and expectations for the author it makes them very, very happy. So thank you so much for your review, it made my day(s).

Ok, well thank you everybody else for the reviews. Also, the favorites and follows. I'm surprised how much attention this got for only a few days. Therefor, here is my motivation in black and white. I don't know when I'll post it but here I am, working on it. Once again, avoiding my other stories that I need to work on.

|Uchiha|

Faguku stepped into his house with a grin, a grin of all things, lighting up his face. Walking into the living room he swept Sasuke, his youngest, into a huge hug, nearly laughing out loud at his terrified face. He looked towards the doorway where his wife, Mitoko, came in presumably to see why Sasuke was shrieking.

Mikotos face lit up with happiness when she saw her husband, so happy, for the first time for a very, very long time. She could tell that he was able to talk to Naruto, which she was happy for. When Faguku had come home two days ago saying that the clan wouldn't have to go to war, she was happy yet confused. She, also being a close friend to Minatos, knew that the letter wasn't his. So, when he came home the next day with more puzzle pieces she started to worry. She never meant to leave Naruto alone, she just… She couldn't handle it. Just because she was a retired jounin doesn't mean she was strong enough to raise her sister figures daughter.

"How did it go?" Mitoko asked, leaning on the door frame. Faguku set Sasuke down and ruffled his hair, making him back up with a bewildered look on his face. Mikoto just smiled at him before turning back to the clan head. Faguku nodded, "It went well, as well as it could. She agreed to have dinner here, tomorrow night. Where's Itachi?"

Mikoto nodded with a smile, "Oh, he had an emergency mission with Shisui. He should be back by tomorrow."

Faguku nodded, "That's good. I want him here tomorrow as well."

His wife slightly shrugged, "That would be good. Is there anything specific you would like for tomorrow night?" She asked, a slight expectant look on her face. Her head dropped at Fagukus sheepish look. "I may have forgotten to ask?"

Mikoto just shook her head and grabbed Sasuke before heading towards the market to get food for the following night.

|Naruto|

Naruto hadn't moved at all, for the past two hours. Kurama hadn't let her freak out until she could summon him successfully. Now, now she had been freaking out since he would finally let her. With her being a great imitation of an ice cube for the last couple hours, would be why she screamed when the door swung open.

Kakashi rushed through the door when he heard Naruto scream. He slid down by the table and grabbed her shoulders gently, resisting the urge to drop his jaw when he saw her with a tail. He held her while calming down himself until it clicked. The Hokage telling him about hers and the Kyuubis deal, as well as the picture he had saw of Naruto and the fox/ human Kyuubi in her room the previous day. He took a deep breath, telling himself not to freak out.

Naruto removed herself from Kakashis body, taking a deep breath. She continued to tell herself that it was all going to be ok. It was only one dinner. With the clan that would harass her the most. Dinner, Uchihas. Dinner, Uchihas. Naruto choked a sob and buried herself back into Kakashis shoulder. She didn't want to do this, she was terrified. But, she wouldn't back out. She doubted that her family would have backed out from a simple dinner. Even if it was with the Uchihas of all people.

After a few minutes of them both freaking out they backed up a few steps, so they could see each other and breath. One more deep breath, ok they opened their eyes and smiled. "You ok?" They both asked.

They laughed it off and the room went silent. "What happened?" Kakashi asked in concern. Naruto sighed and looked down, rubbing her face and took another deep breath. She looked up and laughed dryly, containing an ounce of fear. "I, um ugh. I have dinner tomorrow with the Uchihas."

It took Kakashi a minute to understand those simple seven words. He really only needed to understand three of them. Dinner, tomorrow, Uchihas. Now, now he started to freak out again.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled in anger as she stomped her feet. Kakashi stopped freaking out and looked at her and breathed deeply. "Why?"

|Five minutes later|

Kakashi nodded from his place on the couch, it now made sense. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked, trying not to show his hope. He didn't know what to think, he trusted the clan head, he really did. It was more of the other Uchiha members that he was worried about. He wasn't looking forward to this, he didn't want her to go alone so being there with her would be better. Even if it was for his own sake.

Naruto sighed and pulled on her ear, glad that Kakashi hadn't said anything even though it was obvious that he had noticed. Twitching her nose a few times she sighed. "No, I don't need you to go. I'm going to take Kyu-Nii."

Kakashi froze, for several reasons. One, he couldn't go with. Two, she was taking somebody else. Three, that somebody else happened to be none other than the Kyuubi. After a two second reboot he answered, "How?"

Naruto toed the wood floor and walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Promise me you won't freak out?" Kakashi nodded dumbly.

Many hand seals later the room was enveloped in smoke. When it cleared, Kakashi blinked owlishly a few times before promptly passing out. The other two in the room only sighed before shrugging. "Well, you hungry Kyu?" Naruto asked with a tilt to her head. Kurama watched the silver haired teen who was passed out on the living room floor with interest before he shrugged, "Sure."

Twenty minutes later Kurama and Kakashi officially met. Kakashi found himself wary and to be honest somewhat jealous of their relationship. He understood that Naruto and Kyuubi, now Kurama, have known each other longer than he and Naruto have but he couldn't help it. He was jealous, at the same time glad that Naruto had some sort of relationship where she can be as comfortable as she is right now.

His ears slightly rang, only focusing on how Naruto would laugh, pointing at the red head who looked away grumpily but the amusement, and dare he say love, was visible through his eyes. Kakashi slightly wondered where he fit in, or if he should even. After all his dad killed himself, Obito died which was his fault, he killed Rin and he couldn't help Minato-sensei. He was snapped out of his stupor when Kurama grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with a worried expression. He shook his head, "W-what?"

He turned back when he saw Naruto with a worried expression, he couldn't help but see their similarities, holding out a glass of water. He hesitated for a millisecond before he grabbed it and pulled down his mask and drank it greedily regardless of the feeling of drowning in his past and now. He didn't realize when tears started to fall, just his vision blurring. He felt small hands cup his cheeks, pads of thumbs wiping away the tears.

Kurama took a step back and sighed. He could see how much Naruto needed another person, not that he blamed her. From listening to the kit and Kakashi talk last night he found himself liking the other. He could see how much they needed each other. With that said, he didn't like sensing Kakashis doubts. He sighed again and rubbed his face, going back into the kitchen.

Naruto frowned, watching Kakashi cry. It was weird, after all she may have had a whole two weeks of experience with dealing with the good side of people. This was her first time dealing with somebody who was crying, save Kyuubi but those were tears of happiness. She resisted the urge to grimace and hesitantly pulled him into a hug. Kakashi didn't resist so she gave herself a point.

She didn't say anything but rub the others shoulder for a few minutes. Kakashi leaned back, embarrassed when he heard footsteps come in from the direction of the kitchen. Nobody said anything for a minute, Kakashi slowly grew more and more red. Eventually Kurama cleared his throat, "Ugh, you ok?"

Kakashi didn't say anything, leaving the room to mask in its silence. Kakashi pulled his mask up and looked off to the side, debating on what to say but settled for a sorry. The other two paused for a moment before laughing. Kakashi looked at the other two in slight embarrassment and shame. "You don't have to be sorry Kakashi. It's fine. Should we go train now?"

Naruto paused her thoughts, was that the wrong thing to say? She understood that the little moment a few second ago was sensitive. She didn't know how to handle it, however. So she figured that she could move the focus of the conversation. (?) Now she was thinking that it was a bad move. She unknowingly grimaced at her own actions.

Kakashi and Kurama made brief eye contact after glancing at the bewildered copper head. Kakashi had a slight blush on his confused face making Kurama look away to stifle his laughter. With Kurama looking away and Naruto in her own world of thoughts it left Kakashi to speak up.

"Uh, sure. When do you want to go?" He asked.

Naruto broke out of her musings and gave a smile, "Well, you haven't eaten yet. If you want you can have some food in the kitchen. After that we'll go." The other two nodded, making hesitant glances. It was weird. They both appreciated what the other was doing for Naruto but had no idea how to interact with the other.

Ten minutes later they were at the door ready to leave. Kurama was about to walk out to the street but Naruto pulled him back into the house, punching his arm with a chiding glare. He rubbed his forearm, looking at Kakashi for any possible answers but was met with a deadpan stare. His eyes widened in surprise, for lack of a better term. "What did I do?"

Naruto sighed, "How will people react if they see somebody, never seen before, with me? You need to dis-summon, or whatever. I'll summon you again when we get to a training ground."

Kurama pouted slightly and dispelled. Kakashi sighed before looking at the girl half his height. Naruto sighed, "It'll be ok Kyu. You ready Kakashi?"

Kakashi just nodded and started to walk, swinging his arms slightly. He felt weird, the clothes he was wearing were rubbing off him oddly. His old ANBU armor was heavier, not a lot but it was noticeable. The plate sets were tight yet snug, the chunnin vest he was wearing over the regular jounin set had a rougher materiel. It was terrible, but he liked what it stood for.

Kakashi broke out of his musings when he heard shouting. "-mon! What do you think you're doing out here? Go back to hell!" His eyes widened, taking in who it was that was shouting. Somebody in their mid to early twenties, male and standing in front of a convenience store.

He narrowed his eyes, glancing at Naruto only to take a step back from the emptiness in them. He, of course saw the bitterness and hate with hurt beneath her orbs, but was surprised by both their reactions. He was about to step forward to tell the store worker off but was pulled back by Naruto once again.

He took a step back reflectively when the male came running towards them. He froze when he heard a loud SMACK. He heard pounding in his ears again, that shadowed out the shouting. He saw as more people started to gather. He shook his head, trying to get the feeling of static out. When he came back down to earth he was surprised to see a ring of about eight people.

"-at do you think you're doing?! Touching people like you have a right Demon?! I'll show you!"

"-ou got another person under your spell but this ends now monster!"

"Die!"

His mind clicked when he heard those words, wasting no time in running to the circle and hoisting the struggling blond up to his hip. He whispered comforting words into the blondes ears, all the while glaring with all the hate and disgust he could muster to the surrounding people. They all took a step back.

Kakashi was too angry to try and talk to them. He continued to keep rubbing Narutos shuddering form, in comforting circles on her back. His mind was somewhere else, however. The file, that the Hokage gave him yesterday. When he went to submit his ANBU resignation forms, the Hokage only asked for him to read up more on his sister before talking to her for the safety of avoiding possible sensitive topics. Before he knew it he was lost in his thoughts.

Uzumaki, N Naruto.

Age: 3

Incident Number: 4 (from what we've been told)

Ran from Hojer street and 4th, down to Market central. Blocked behind Hishigatas bar located in Red Light District. X amount of people. Injuries (from what we could get from the five year old) include: Broken arm, multiple cuts on back from glass, kunai, wire.

Uzumaki, N Naruto.

Age: 4

Incident Number: 18 (from what we've been told)

Borders between training ground 12- 44. Fencing of Forest of Death. X amount of people. Injuries (from what we could get from five year old) include: Cracked and broken ribs, multiple cuts on face, arms, thighs and back. Burning from Katan Jutsus, Near Hypothermia from river located near the east of training ground 44, severe blood loss.

Uzumaki, N Naruto.

Age: 5

Incident Number: 32 (from what we've been told)

Cornered behind Market street, mid-day. X amount of people. Injuries (from what we've been told by the five year old.) include: Burning from Katan jutsus, near hypothermia by Mizu Jutsus and Futon Jutsus, cutting and rape.

Kakashi stopped when he heard a faint 'Kakashi,' in his ear. He turned his head to where Naruto was nestled into his neck. Her hands were tightened on his vest. He made an inquiring noise in the back of his throat in response. Naruto made a slight move to be let down but Kakashi only tightened his hold. Naruto had to admit that it was nice being held like this, she could (finally) see why kids liked being held. It was warm and it felt safe.

She smiled, relishing the feeling. "Are you ok?"

Kakashi paused, nearing the edge of training ground 14. "Are you serious? You're asking me if I'm ok? What about you? Are you ok?"

Naruto sighed and played with Kakashis hair near his neck, "Honestly?"

Kakashi nodded, Naruto continued. "I know you followed me, when you could. To see if I was doing ok. I don't know how much Hokage-jiji told you but that stuff was normal. I'm only sorry you had to see it. I'm lucky they only slapped me this time. It's probably because you were there, though I don't know why that would matter."

Kakashi stopped, hesitating before he asked, "How are you fine with it?"

Naruto laughed lightly, remembering Kuramas same words. "Well, I'm not. There's nothing I can do though. I thought about leaving to be honest. It would be so much easier. I choose not to though, because I have people I care about. When I first met Kyu-Nii he told me about my mom and my family. I already knew who they were because of my memory. He told my something that changed my views on all of this.

He said that my great-oba-san, Mito. The same Mito who married the first Hokage, was talking to my mom before she died and they transferred him. Anyway, Mito-Obasan told my mom taht the life of being a junchurraki was hard. But all you needed was to find your sun. You only need to find people in your life who love you and vise-versa.

When he told me that I realized, that at that time, he was the only person I trusted. So I said that he was my sun. Soon after that I realized that my family, regardless of the Uzumaki country, is rooted here in Konoha. I have my mom and my aunt, who are Uzumakis but lived here in Konoha. I have a great-great uncle who founded the village and another who took over when he died. I have a grandfather figure, when we figured out some differences of ours, who is the current Hokage. Than my dad was the fourth leader of the village, even if he was the one who supposedly sentenced me to this life. I still love them, I love them all even if they loved the village that hates me and would honestly like to see me die."  
Kakashi was frozen by her words, he tried to tell her that they don't understand, not knowing that she already knew.

"I know they don't understand, I really do. But I don't see how they can attack a kid, it shouldn't even matter who it was, even if they weren't a kid. I can't say that I love the village, since it doesn't love me in any way. But I found my suns, I found a start. I have Kyu-Nii, the hokage sometimes. But I have you too. So I'm not 'fine' with any of this but I'm trying. I know that since I have Kyu-Nii, and even you, I'll figure it all out.

Things are getting better. I think that addressing the Uchiha matter was a good starting point. I'm scared of how it'll go. But I'll figure it out, I found my suns just like my aunt and mom said. I want to figure out why my family loves this village so much. That's my goal right now, I want to see whats so good about it. And when, not if but when, I find it. I'll protect it with my life, just like my family before me."

-Silence-

A couple minutes later Kakashi started to break. He didn't even know how, he was filled with happiness. It had underlying anger about how easygoing Naruto was with the village. But her words touched him. Part of him wished that he met her much sooner, like when he was a kid, and as a friend since he knew that she would have helped him out of the darkness even sooner than Minato had. But he wouldn't change anything.

He looked forward to the day Naruto was seen as who she was because she is great. He had a hard time seeing how anybody could not love and adore this angel. She was so smart, kind, honest, realistic and pure. It was a different kind of pure, not one who was innocent and all that but one where they wanted nothing more than to help people. Help them so they won't go through what she did, the loneliness, fear and the darkness. She was just…light.

And he couldn't wait for the day when people see her shine.

"So Kakashi, can we start training now?"

Kakashi looked at her in surprise, at how much he's spaced out today. He just laughed and nodded, letting her down. "So what should we work on today?"

Naruto grinned, pulling off her backpack. He rose an eyebrow in question, only to have his jaw drop. She pulled out two swords that were beautiful, simply astounding. He grinned when she answered, "Kenjutsu."

He nodded and pulled out a scroll, unsealing an ANBU grade ninjato. He was never really big on kenjutsu, ever since his fathers blade broke during the third war. He listened when Naruto spoke up, excitement evident in her voice. "Oi, Kakashi! Kurama is teaching me his own sword style. These swords are actually his, but he says he can teach you too, if you want that is."

Kakashi paused and slowly started to nod. Naruto's little speech helped him realize that he did have a 'place' in her life. One that she wanted him in. And if being taught by the great Kyuubi-no-Kitsune would help her and him, then why not. He smiled, "Sure, if he really wouldn't mind."

He jumped when he heard somebody talk in his ear. "I don't see why not, it might even be fun."

Kakashi jumped, "Geeze, Kurama! Don't do that!" Nevertheless, they all laughed and started training. It felt good to make progress, they were finding their place. Together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's your next chapter I hope you liked it. Sorry for any OOC-ness. I was going to go in a different direction than it did go, but I like this better. The next chapter will be about the dinner with the Uchihas. Shishui will also be there so heads up.

Remember to keep voting on the pairings. Also review, I love them. All authors do… But yeah, I think I'll close the pairings for Kurama and Kakashi by the time I put the next chapter up, so make sure you vote for who you want. Naruto won't be for a long, long time…She's only five after all.

Anyway, thank you all!


	8. Uchiha Dinner

I don't own Naruto, if I did Jiraiya and Neji would still be alive… Itachi as well. But no, instead I get tears. -ugh- I hate writing these intro things. They're terrible. Anyway, here we go.

Shout Outs:

Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf: I love your review! Um, I actually haven't thought about when she'll graduate, or maybe I have. I don't know or remember. I bet I have, I can hardly remember what I ate yesterday. I'll probably have her graduate a bit early or something, I don't know. You have any preferences, I'll hear them out.

Ok, I was very happy with the amount of reviews I got, lets keep them going at that pace. One a side note, I did get some complaints/ flames. Between actual reviews or PM's. I want to say sorry, if you don't like my story. I realize that this may not be 'realistic,' or whatever. But remember, this is an AU, whatever you want to call it. Sorry if that offends you.

Dang, lets look at the pairing polls! (-Excited squeal-)

Kurama/ Anko: 1

Kurama/ OC: 1

Kakashi/ Anko: 5

Kakashi/ Kurama: 4

Iruka/ Anko: 3

Itachi/ Naruto: 7

Shisui/ Naruto: 6

Shikamaru/ Naruto: 3

Sasuke/ Naruto: 1

Oh, sorry for taking so long. I want this chapter to be one of the best ones. So, I have written this like, five times. But I stuck with this one. Oh, and Kurama and Kakashis poll will be ending this next chapter so make sure you vote, I'll count it even if you've already voted.

Naruto shifted further against the tree, desperately wishing for it to just swallow her. She was currently hiding in the forestry outside the Uchiha clan walls. Nobody could see her unless they were looking for somebody or something out the ordinary but she could see everything pretty clear. It only made her all the more nervous. She pursed her lips, unknowingly in a small pout, as she thought about what to do.

She could either run home and hide under her bed for the whole night, Uchiha dinner included, to blow over and continue on with her life. Or she could just go and get it over with, hopefully to never have to deal with any Uchiha ever again. She made an effort to ignore Kuramas snort of disagreement.

' **Kit, I told you that you'll be fine. You're with the clan head, who invited you personally, to come to a dinner to make amends. Nobody's going to try anything, I promise.'**

Naruto's face, despite her best efforts, grew into a fearful look. Flashbacks of beatings, cursings and pain flashed through her mind. She was already tired form the restless night of sleep, so she had already thought of most that had already happened and spent a good majority of the day thinking up worst case scenarios. Which, if this was to happen without other events happening, could have very well happened.

"I don't wanna do this Kyu." She whispered, barely audible. In the seal Kurama sighed. He understood what she was thinking but he also knew (hoped desperately) that the Uchihas now had good intentions. **'Why don't you let me out now, and we'll go in together?'**

It took a moment for Naruto to registered what was being said but nodded to herself and used her sweaty, little hands to make the needed hand seals. A small poof of smoke later was a smaller fox, dark orange, bordering on red, with concerned eyes. The fox mewled and jumped on the copper heads shoulders, scaring her slightly. Mental words of encouragement had Naruto taking the first steps into the dirt road leading to the greatest clan in the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto looked down, fiddling with the black and red skirt that she decided to wear. She didn't know what to wear, if this event was supposed to be formal or not. So she decided to wear her normal jacket/ shirt combo with the thigh length skirt and fishnet instead of the pants. She wasn't very comfortable with _any_ of this.

Naruto, swallowing her fears, looked up and petted Kuramas ears. Taking a deep breath she let her eyes refocus on the clan streets. The streets were semi-busy, with it being around dinner time. The few people who made eye contact were mostly neutral. She was surprised when a middle aged female smiled, _smiled_ , at her. It almost made her turn back but the fox bit to her ear, bringing her back.

Stopping in the dead center of the clan grounds, Naruto fidgeted in front of a rather intimidating door. Readjusting her tail around her waist as it got sweaty, Naruto decided to go with it and knocked, making all air disappear from her lungs.

Exactly six seconds later the door was opened by a beautiful young woman, who Naruto easily identified was the clan Matriarch. She swallowed again when the other wiped her hands on her apron and smiled. _Too many smiles for the day~_ Naruto barely uttered a meek 'hello,' before she was welcomed rather enthusiastically into the home.

XXXXX

Mikoto was finishing up the last touches on the tempura when a knock rang through the house. The already quiet house seemed to grow quieter as she took a shaky breath, sending a quick prayer to the gods that this evening will go planned. She received a shaky nod from her beloved husband and went to go answer it while the other set the food on the table.

Smiling at Sasuke who was now picking up the rest of his toys since it was dinner time. She swallowed again, preparing herself before she opened the door. Only to have the air knocked out of her. She gulped with great struggle at the sight.

The girl was so small. Her hair was the perfect blend of Minato and Kushina, she even had the bangs. She wanted to coo at the cuteness of the pig tails that fit her to the T, as they brushed and had a slight curl as they hit her shoulder. Eyes raking up and down quickly her eyes grew wet. The striking deep blue eyes, whisker marks, face structure. She was filled with gut wrenching guilt as she saw a small shudder run through the petite frame. Looking in her eyes, she swallowed a gasp when she saw the trembling fear in her eyes. Her eyes quickly traveled to the small movement of attention and had to blink at the fox that was judging her.

When she realized that this was actually happening. That Minatos and Kushinas baby girl was on her front step she felt relieved. This, now she would fix her mistakes and do what she should have done five-nearing-six years ago. Smiling widely she ushered the girl in, welcoming her.

XXXX

Naruto blinked her wide eyes at the rushing to the room the smell of food was coming from. She swallowed as she was gently shoved into the chair. Shaking her head slightly she looked up, swallowing again as she desperately tried to hide her fear when her eyes met with the clan heads. Who, in some peoples surprise, was smiling at her in attempt for comfort in the younger.

"Woah, is that a fox?" A little, yet very excited voice called to her left. Looking over she was met with a boy who seemed her age. His midnight hair styled strangely with bangs and wide, happy and curious eyes. She glanced to the adults who were smiling at the interaction. Seeing that she wasn't about to die for having a fox of all things with her she responded, "Y-yes." She mentally hit herself for the stutter.

"Wow! Where did you get him? Or her, is it a boy or a girl? Oh, what's it's name? Can I pet it, please? Can I, can I?"

Naruto just stared at him, slowly turning to the parents that haven't kicked her out yet. She felt slightly calmer when the two nodded with faint smiles. She turned back and licked her lips. Grabbing the fox she held it in her hands. "Uh, I-I found him… His, it's a he, his name is Kurama."

She grew very confused when she found such happiness in the boys eyes. He made a move to grab Kurama but she reflexively held him tighter. A faint feeling that was panicking in the back of her mind told her that she didn't like the hurt in the others eyes. Thinking fast she answered, "O-oh, but y-you can hold him after we eat. If you want, that is. But we're at the table, for dinner, so I don't think you should play when it's time to eat."

Her eyes grew wide when she said that. She hoped they wouldn't kick her out for telling their son no to holding the fox. She should have just let him do what he wanted, what was she thinki-

"Oh, you're smart. Kaa-chan made tempura, I don't really like it though. It doesn't have any tomatoes, those are my favorite. But I want to be big boy like my aniki, so I eat, even when it doesn't have tomatoes."

Naruto tilted her head with slightly narrowed eyes wondering what the heck was wrong with this kid. Or maybe this was how other kids acted, it wasn't like she could constitute for normal and she didn't exactly have any other experience with people in general. She turned when she heard laughing from the other side of the table.

Faguku was sitting at the other end, Mikoto next to him, both trying to stiffle their laughter but not succeeding. Sasuke was on Mikotos right, so on Narutos left. The table still had four empty spots. Naruto gave a shaky smile, glad that this was going…well. She hesitated slightly before she put Kurama back on her shoulder, looking down at her lap. Her hands her playing with her tail discreetly. She glanced back at the boy, who's name she still didn't know, and smiled slightly at his dusted, puffed out cheeks through his pout. "Tou-san, Kaa-chan, why you laughing at me?" the boy asked.

It made the clan head laugh harder for some reason as Mikoto cleared her throat. "We weren't laughing at you sweetie, we were… Anyway, Naruto, this is our youngest son Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Naruto. But, if Naruto doesn't have any other plans than you two may play after dinner."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, her heart pounded in her ears. Play? They would let Sasuke play with her? Why- she had never played with anybody before. What if she messed up? What if-

"Yeah! We'll play ninja, and maybe aniki will play too. Oh, and Kurama can play too, oh this'll be so good!" Sasuke exclaimed vibrating in his seat. Naruto glanced back up at the adults who were nodding at the boys excitement. She blinked away tears and nodded when Sasuke asked her if she would play with him.

Time seemed to fly as they ate dinner. Narutos chest was warm and fuzzy, as she talked (albeit weakly and quietly) with the Uchihas. They asked her questions, but were pretty innocent and had no relevance as to the letter she had forged for their little problem. Just questions about if she wanted to be a ninja, (which got Sasuke into a frenzy) and how she was. Naruto had trouble not crying for most the night.

They all paused when the door was opened and talking drifted into the dining room. The two adults frowned at how Naruto seemed to hide back into herself when they had just got her to start talking with them. Glaring slightly at who came in, they huffed to themselves, surprising the living hell out of the two as they actually glared at them.

"Uh, hello Tou-san, Kaa-san." A pre-teen trailed off, glancing uncertainly at his best friend who looked just as lost as he did in the situation. He shifted back slightly when his father huffed again at him. His father, just huffed, at him. (?)

"Ah Naruto-chan, this is our eldest Itachi, and his cousin Shisui. They just got back from a mission, that would be why they are so late." Mikoto hiddenly reprehended her son and nephew; who both gulped. "Uh, Aunie-Mikoto, the mission went a bit later than was planned. We didn't mean to intrude."

Faguku, refraining from calling the two on being idiots as Naruto was visibly wilting in fear. "Nothing we can do about it now. Why don't we just sit and eat." _'Like how you were supposed to from the beginning but were three hours late,'_ he added mentally.

The two took off their white arm guards and put them on the side board basket against the wall before sliding into the seat across Naruto. Oh, they both knew who she was. With Itachi (11) and Shisui (14) being in ANBU and as Uchihas, they knew who she was and what they had done for the clan. Both were amazed at what she had done for them and extremely grateful.

Neither noticed how their blatant staring was scaring the poor girl half to death. "Ita-nii, Shisui, will you please stop scaring Naru-chan? It isn't very nice you know." Sasuke reprimanded the two. Faguku and Mikoto glanced at each other again and smiled, shoving their laughs down but couldn't when the two ANBU blushed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Naruto. I'm Uchiha Shisui, this is Itachi." Shisui said smoothly trying not to embarrass them both any more than they already have. Naruto just looked at them through her bangs before shuffling in her seat and said uncertainly, "Mikoto-sama already told me who you were."

Shisui's mouth went agape, Itachi glared with a red face through his fingers. Mikoto and Faguku were once again laughing and Sasuke was just shaking his head at the two as he shuffled his food around, muttering forlornly about no tomatoes. Naruto, who had no idea how to react since she had no idea why they would all be acting like they were, just continued to pet Kurama with one hand as she nibbled on her fork again.

After a few moments the two clan heads calmed down, but eyes wet. The atmosphere was so different than it had been for the longest time. Before, they were able to hide it from Sasuke to most their knowledge- it had been tense, hot, and suffocating. Now, it was almost like a different world. Neither of them had laughed so hard for so long. Neither had enjoyed themselves this much as they watched Naruto react, a lot more maturely than a normal five-year-old, shyly but absolutely adorable.

The dinner continued as normal, however normal it would be, with Naruto a bit more quiet much to the eldest Uchihas desire. When they all finished, and were mostly just talking Sasuke asked for permission to leave before grabbing Naruto and pulling away. However, he popped back in with a dazed Naruto moments later telling Itachi to come play with them since he took so long on his mission.

XXX

Naruto was having the time of her life. She's played tag, hide-n-seek, and ninja. Much to Sasukes embarrassment and Itachis and Shisuis amusement since she was nearly every time. When the sun started to go down, around 8:30, Naruto realized that she had to go. However, she was persuaded by a puppy-eyed Sasuke and Itachi (who hasn't seen his brother so happy for a long time), to stay a bit longer.

XXX

"Do you need to go Naru-chan?" Sasuke whined through drifty eyes. He was sitting on the floor, his feet were hurting from playing that hard but he insisted that he wasn't tired. Naruto laughed to herself despite being ready to pass out. "Yeah, sorry." She finished, not wanting to say anything else. Or not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Oh, but Sasuke dear, Naruto can come visit us anytime she would like. She is always welcomed in the Uchiha clan." Mikoto spoke, making Naruto freeze, not realizing and continuing, "Our home is her home."

They all were watching Sasuke jump again in excitement, not realizing what Narutos reaction was.

Naruto was standing by the door, holding Kurama having just put her shoes back on in order to go. The copper head looked down, eyes shut tight but her cheeks got wet. When the others looked back to see what her response was they all were shocked. Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui were confused but the last two had an idea but… Mikoto and Faguku sighed, feeling guilt wash over again.

"Naru-chan, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, worried for his friend. He stood up and walked over but Naruto moved, out of reflex and didn't have a clue on how to react. She didn't, no couldn't believe that they meant that. She wasn't complaining, since she had no reason to compared to her situation only months ago, but she didn't think she could handle getting hurt to such an agree. To get hurt by people who, dare she say, started to… trust.

Naruto made an audible wet gasp, not realizing that she was holding her breath. She looked up, face wet with tear stains and eyes seeming to turn sapphire. She unknowingly put on a mask, seeing the concern from all their faces. Not wanting to be rude she ran but not before whispering a thank you.

The five on the porch were frozen by how she acted. Sasuke, snapping out of his hurt, yelled for his friend to come back. Starting to move his own feet but he was pulled back by his father, he struggled but wasn't a match for his father.

"W-what was that?" Shisui asked, breaking the silence as Naruto turned at the gates and out of view. Mikoto choked and grabbed Sasuke, "Faguku, wh-what do we do? What did- we do?"

Faguku shook his head sadly, he hadn't shown his wife Narutos hospital reports, so everything she knew, or though she knew, was rumors or bits and pieces or truth. And if he had to guess, he would say that she was in denial and freaking herself out. Not that he blamed her since he could only imagine. Grabbing a hold of his wife he looked at her but spoke to everybody.

"Don't worry, I'll go follow her. I want you all to go to inside. Shisui, you can spend the night here. You must be tired from your mission. I'll talk to your mother on the way back."

They all nodded, not knowing what else to do. They didn't move until Faguku ushered them inside to grab his own shoes. Closing the door behind him he exhaled in a mix of tiredness and sadness. Rubbing his forehead he started to walk out the Clan grounds and towards Narutos house where she would hopefully be, because he had no idea where else she would be.

XXX

Naruto slowed to a stop from her run. She was only a couple blocks away from her house but she was tired, she had ran pretty fast. Her mind was still clouded, Kurama couldn't get through to her and he had dispelled since he couldn't hold on in fear of digging his claws in. Naruto, eased off her knees and wiped her face getting angry when she saw her face was drenched.

Naruto glared as she continued to walk. She couldn't believe that she actually thought they might be nice to her. After all, she was just their demonic punching bag. She didn't need them. She had a family, she had all she needed. She didn't need anything else. She swore shakily to herself.

She started to cry again when she remembered the warmth she had felt. How Mikoto would smile at her, how Fagukus eyes wouldn't shine with hate and contempt but acceptance and gratitude. Sasuke, who might have been her first friend. Shisui and Itachi, the obvious love they had for their clan and towards Sasuke as they played with them. She wanted it, but she didn't need it. She told herself shakily.

' **It's not a crime to want anything, kit.'** Kurama got through. Worry and warmth in his voice; which Naruot enjoyed. See, she didn't need anything. She had Kurama. And Kakashi, and Hiruzen to a degree. When she realized what he had said she sniffled, "I know, but I think we both can agree that it isn't good to get our hopes up." She choked out quietly.

Kurama couldn't do anything but sigh, he would talk to her about it in the morning. She had a long day, even if he could understand what she was meaning, she wasn't thinking things clearly. Just cautiously, when she didn't need to be in this case.

Naruto sighed when she got her crying under control. Nodding to herself she rolled her shoulders. Taking a step she froze when she heard a muffled shout. Turning quickly she backed up to take in the scene. Leaning against a corner her eyes narrowed, adding chakra to her eyes to get night vision, blinking to get used to it.

There was a man who seemed to be struggling with a bag. That was moving, going on the alert her eyes got the attention of a gleam to a forehead. "Wait, Kyu what village is that?" She asked mentally.

Kurama, stopped his frantic thinking, only for it to go into overdrive.

" **Shit, it's Kumogakure."**

Naruto swore herself but froze before cussing again when she realized that she had, in fact, got the nins attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAH, YES! Ok, I'm like actually really happy with how that chapter turned out. Heavens knows you waited long enough for it so I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, remember to Review if you can.

SO…. Review if you want a say with who Naruto, Kakashi or Kurama end up with. Or, you know *blushes and looks away* you can always just tell me how much you love my story.

Thanks guys :}


	9. Chapter 9

Heyo! Alright, let's get straight to the point. I finally motivated myself to continue this story after many months. I won't make excuses, because honestly it's just called life. The good thing is that you guys finally get a chapter. Yaya! I believe that I'll be able to stay motivated to continue this story, so let's hope for the best.

Pairings…. Kurama and Kakashi. I know some won't like a gay pairing but deal with it, or don't. Just don't flame me. With Naruto, it's a tie between Itachi and Shisui. Which is interesting, but yeah.

Hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. (:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

What seemed to be minutes past as Naruto and the Kumo nin in stared at each other. Kurama was silent, remembering what had happened to Kushina. That thought seemed to eventually catch up to him as he told Naruto that she needed to leave before the nin in got any ideas. Naruto still had a tear-stricken face from running the Uchiha dinner.

The young girl didn't seem to hear him at first but she eventually shuffled back a bit, preparing to run before her attention turned to the frightened struggling from the bag. Naruto swallowed, for the first time ignoring her pseudo-brothers advice to run away.

She knew that she had no hope of running or killing the nin. But she couldn't just leave whoever was in the process of being kidnapped. Her eyes flickered between the two, previous thoughts about the dinner forgone as she realized that she didn't have a choice in her actions as the nin ran for her.

She froze for a second before Kurama yelled at her to move. She bolted to the side, Kumo sliding where she previously was before he turned and snarled at her but froze, eyes lighting up when she was directly under a lamppost.

"My, my what do we have here, Uzumaki?"

Narutos eyes were wide and scared. Her thoughts processing through that she might get kidnapped just like her mom but she wouldn't have anybody to save her. She heard Kurama buzzing but she couldn't move past what was happening.

"W-what?"

The Kumo nin laughed, "Oh, I didn't know that Uzumakis were still alive. The Raikage will be surely surprised when I come back with you."

He lunged forward once again, Naruto ducked out of instinct and the nin punched the wall behind her. Her eyes glanced at the bag that he threw on the floor, upset that she was fighting against him. She wasn't surprised by the annoyance in his eyes as she came to a decision.

Scrambling forward, she ran further away from the guard and, as she had hoped, he had left the bag behind. She swallowed, Kurama had grown quiet when he realized that she wasn't going to listen and leave but fight. He bit his lip before telling her to summon him and have him take care of it. Her hands were in the process of the few handseals required to summon the biju but the other threw a kunai, leaving her to throw herself to the side to not get hit.

Her breathing accelerated, eyes still on the man who looked more and more annoyed the more she fought. She stood up shakily, the nin staring her down and pointing, "Don't fight it girlie. Come quietly."

Naruto barely shook her head before she yelped, another kunai being thrown at her. Tears once again built up in her eyes as she scooted further back on her hands. The next kunai hit her, getting stuck on her right side. She swallowed a yelp, which surprised the nin for a split second. She didn't bring any weapons to the dinner, believing that it would give her a better chance of not getting attacked but she regretted it now.

She ripped the kunai out, much to Kuramas worry and held it in a reverse grip and took a deep breath. This was, more or less, along the lines of what she was saying wouldn't happen to her. And she wouldn't back down, even if it wasn't against her village. The thought startled her somewhat, being able to think more clearly when she remembered that this situation wasn't anything new.

That it didn't matter where she was because someone would always try and hurt people. Weather it be her, or another, such as the kidnapped victim.

She blinked and straightened. Her eyes narrowed at the nin who had moved past his surprise, rushing at her. Her eyes went to the small 'oof,' from the background and felt anger swell up when she caught sight of the girl who was more or less her age.

She once again surprised the Kumo nin in by running toward him, but he was alert much quicker than before. However, he didn't bet on her dashing to the right, taking two leaps at the wall before she bounced towards him, lugs curling around an armpit and shoulder. The nin swayed before freezing and gurgled, hand going to his neck before falling with a thud.

Naruto winced as her leg was crushed. She whimpered, pushing against the nin to free her trapped leg but couldn't. Looking at him she froze, eyes dilating on his neck where a kunai was lodged. Kurama talking in a worried buzz but she couldn't hear because she couldn't even take in the sight that her eyes met.

Her breathing escalated, eyes straying to her hands where the knuckles and few blotches were covered with something she was intimately familiar with. She watched as a small trail of blood curved to the nest of her thumb before she closed her eyes and cried harder.

" **Kit, shh.** _ **Shit**_ **, kit, it's okay. You're alright, it's gonna be alright. Just listen to me, it's okay. You're gonna be fine."**

Naruto nodded, mind clearing enough to hear both Kurama and the rushed footsteps. Her eyes strayed to the girl who was watching her from the middle of the road, as she was in an alley, with mouth agape and tears flowing from pale eyes that were lit by emotions that the coppery head had no idea what were.

Naruto blanked her mind with her brothers help, willing her arms to push the body off before somebody saw what she did. She gasped, shaking her numbed leg before standing and wiped her tears. Before she could do anything further somebody stopped right between herself and the other girl.

Naruto swallowed, meeting the wide and emotional gaze of Fugaku, holding her breath as he glanced on the ground next to her. His eyes went wide before turning back to Naruto who was _scared_. The man seemed to take a deep breath before he turned to look down the street right before his name was called.

"Fugaku!"

"Hiashi, down here!"

Another man, this time in night robes, jumped off the buildings roof before seeing the other girl and wrapping it in a large hug which she returned with soft sobs. Naruto used that second where Fugaku spoke with a few others that dropped down not long after (who she believed to be,) Hiashi, to leave the scene.

Naruto walked deeper into the alley way, savoring the dark for once, to hide her presence as she scaled the wall before jumping the roofs back home. It was only a couple breaths that Kurama spoke again, voice clouded with worry and concern that made her want to smile but couldn't.

" **You ok?"**

Naruto nodded minuscule. She wasn't sure who she was convincing but she didn't have to worry about it as somebody grabbed her from behind. She fought against the hold, all the while muttering, 'Lemme' go!'

"Naruto, calm down! You're going to be ok. Are you hurt?"

The concerned voice of Fugaku only made her fight harder. Her eyes, just having dried, welled up. Despite her mental and physical exhaustion, her legs kicked hard enough to draw a visible wince from the man behind her. Her arms gripped the arms that were holding her, she heard both the Uchiha and Kurama try and calm her down.

It wasn't long before she sagged, too tired to fight both the man and the tears that were streaming down her face. She panted heavily choking down oxygen. Fugaku slid down with her, arms still wound around so she couldn't move. Naruto gave up on fighting the black that swam her vision and lost consciousness.

XXXX

The next time Naruto awoke it was to blinding white and the horrible scent of cleaning speratic and death. She bolted upright, deciding already that she didn't like this place. She blinked in confusion, meeting the concerned yet relieved eyes of the Hokage. Before she could speak up he handed her a glass of water.

She took it, taking a sniff before drinking it greedily, just now realizing how thirsty she had been. She handed it back to the Hokage who set it down on the table next to her bed. They looked at each other for a moment before Naruto looked out the window, taking in what had previously happened and sighed.

"Where am I?"

Hiruzen blinked before his eyes reached a new level of sadness, "This is a hospital. Fugaku brought you here two nights ago after you saved young Hinata from being kidnapped."

Naruto nodded and stayed quiet, trying to contact Kurama who wasn't talking but she could sense him. She frowned when he just told her to wait. She at first thought that he was upset by her actions but dismissed them. She didn't know what else would be upsetting him though.

Lost in her thoughts, she turned back to the Hokage who was talking. "-but, yes. Hiashi would like to thank you for saving his daughter and to a further extent, his family. I-"

Naruto shook herself, "What?"

Sarutobi watched her for a moment before letting out a small smile. "Hiashi, he's the head of the Hyuuga clan. He's also the father of the girl you had saved. Kumo had attempted to kidnap her or her sister for either their bloodline or for ransom. You prevented it, luckily enough. And if you had not we are led to believe that his brother, Hizashi, would have died in his place. Either way, it was a spider web that you had prevented us from getting stuck in. You have my thanks, once again. In addition the Hyuuga clans, they would like to meet you."

Naruto shook her head tiredly, "I don't want to meet anybody else. I just killed somebody, I don't think that deserves anybodies thanks."

Hiruzen sighed, grabbing her much small her hand in his own. He prodded her until she looked at him tiredly. He withheld a frown, while she already looked older then she was this situation certainly hadn't helped at all.

"In our world, it is hard to say what is good and wrong. There is hardly black or white, nor is there grey. As a ninja, especially in one that had been in your position, you need to make difficult choices that will hardly please everyone. What you need to know is that if you had not killed the nin, he would had perhaps successfully kidnapped young Hinata. Or, like we said, the clan heads brother would have died in their place. Or even possibly, started a war."

Naruto blinked away wetness, shaking her head. "I-I don't get it."

Hiruzen nodded in thought. "It is hard to explain, Naru. I do not believe that you had done wrong-"

"I killed him! How-"

Hiruzen patted her hand, "I know, but if you had not… he would have either killed or kidnapped you. As well as Hinata. As I had said earlier, as a ninja you will be forced to make decisions that you will not always like or accept. You did the right thing Naruto. While there is not black and white, there is death and survival, very grainy lines in between. Often called morals or beliefs."

Naruto swallowed, wrapping her fingers against the older, more wrinkly one. Her eyes studied their hands differences. She was starting to understand what he was saying but…

"Wouldn't that make me a monster though? I killed him and I…"

Naruto couldn't find the words but Hiruzen seemed to understand, which Naruto was grateful for. "My dear, do you regret it?"

Naruto flinched as if slapped, "Of course I…"

Naruto stopped, eyes glazing over in thought before she turned to the Hokage who was watching her patiently for her to gather her thoughts. Naruto removed her hand from the others grasp, hands tightening in the pale blue sheets. She bit her lip, glancing at the elder before speaking.

"I-I don't know. I don't think I do. If I hadn't, then something would have happened to the other girl. Or worse. But, I-I killed him. That's bad and I-"

Hiruzen spoke up, "While you don't regret it, you didn't enjoy it. And you would do it again, if it meant that Hinata and who know how many other people, were safe."

Naruto nodded, not happy admitting it but he was right. She would do it again if it meant that people were safe.

"Naruto, I know it's hard to understand right now. But what you're feeling is being human. It's hard, I know. But as long as you take no joy in killing or bringing harm to others, then I assure you; you are not a monster. It's what makes us human."

Naruto choked out a gasp and leaned forward. The Hokage wrapping her in a hug, he kissed her temple as she cried. Naruto didn't know what to think but she felt she understood _something_ , a bit better. But she had no idea what to call it.

After a few minutes Naruto pulled away, wiping her nose as she closed her eyes for a moment. Hiruzen sat back down, pouring her another drink as she took sips of it. Hiruzen waited another minute and hesitated about what to say.

"While you may not understand why or how, I want you to know that I'm proud of you and I am glad that you're ok."

Naruto studied him before nodding, he continued; deciding to move onto a happier note. "You certainly gave Kakashi a fright. I had to force him home earlier today, he hadn't left since two nights ago. Fugaku was worried as well, he and his family had stopped by. As well as young Hinata, her father, uncle and cousin."

Narutos indigo eyes swam with confusion, "But why?"

Hiruzen tilted his head sadly as he wondered how to explain it. "The Hyuugas, I believe, wanted to give you their thanks. The Uchiha, I would say, wanted to make sure you were ok. Sasuke, most certainly had been worried when he heard his new friend was in the hospital after getting into a fight."

Naruto blushed, "Uh…"

Despite the situation the elder chuckled as he shook his head. He heaved sigh, as much as he wanted to stay he really had to get back to work. "I can only imagine how hard it is for you, but as much or as little as you trust me, I believe that you should trust the Uchihas. I can assure you, for how much that counts, that they will never intentionally hurt you."

Naruto swallowed, watching as the old man stood to leave and thought over his words. They parted with a wave and a nod and she was left alone with the ticking of a clock and her own thoughts. She let out a sigh, leaning back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Kurama?"

Naruto wondered through her mindscape before she was at Kyuubis cottage. She swallowed any doubt she had and opened the door. The house was quiet, which made her frown as she resolutely moved forward before coming to a halt in front of Kyuubis bedroom door.

She stared at it, willing it to burn away as she started to get mad. Why would Kurama be ignoring her. For whatever reason, she decided that it wasn't good enough. She had been ignored her whole life and she sure as hell wasn't going to be ignored by him.

Kurama jumped despite himself when the door slammed open. He winced, glancing at the furious young girl as he sat on his bed. He gave a small smile, knowing he shouldn't have ignored her but didn't know what else to do. Instead, he glanced away in guilt at the wet glare he received. Before he could open his mouth, Naruto beat him to it.

"What did I do to make you so mad?!"

Kurama blinked because this really wasn't the direction he thought this was going in. He tilted his head, "I'm not mad. I-"

"I'm sorry! Ok, I'm sorry that I did… Whatever it is I did to make you mad."

Kurama shook his head, "Naruto, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

Naruto opened her mouth to apologize more but stopped and blinked. Kurama could have sworn his life flashed behind his eyes as the young girl marched right up to him. He resisted the urge to shield his face because, god, as much as he loved Naruto he was still the great and powerful Kyuubi-no-Kitsune and he would not cower!

"Ow!"

Naruto lips tilted into a triumphant smirk as the red headed man held his shoulder. He looked at her incredulously, her face adopted a more serious look. "It wasn't your fault. You know I've survived worse. There wasn't anything you could do anyway, don't blame yourself for what happened."

Kurama opened his mouth to object but Naruto continued. Her eye glinting in what he recognized as determination. "But there is something you can do."

Kurama closed him mouth with a click, continuing to watch her as he felt like an idiot because he had no idea what she was talking about. Naruto looked at him for a moment before sitting down next to him. "I-. I don't want to go through that. I can't go through that again. That's been my whole life and I'm tired of it. I want you to train me."

Kurama considered her words, he understood them but was still confused. Don't ask him how he can do both, he's a biju and he can do whatever he wants.

"I know you've been training me but, I'm going to start the academy soon. And you're the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, you're the most powerful, and most awesome, person I know. I want you to train me like my life depends on it because I'm half certain it does. If I'm going to protect my precious people, then I need to be a ninja and I need to know how to be one."

Kurama looked away with half a grin because if this girl had one thing for her, it was her way with words. He heaved himself over her, laughing as she groaned about him to get off her. He slid off the bed, standing with a jump and held a hand out.

"Well, if your going to be a ninja and do what you've been saying, then we need to train you. For real."

Naruto grinned and clasped his hand, letting him pull her up but before she could pull her out of his room, he pulled her back. Face serious as he spoke, "And not just physically. I'm honored that you have me as your brother, I am. But you have other people who want to be apart of your life and help you as well. I'll always be here for you, you know that. Just let other people in as well."

Naruto's face didn't show any emotion as she thought. Between what the Sandaime, Kakashi and Kurama have been telling her she was starting to understand. Not only that, but Hinatas frightened face flashed in her mind. Regardless of the results, she did save her. And she wouldn't have to go through any ifs or possibilities. She was safe.

If this is what it takes to prevent what had happened to her, to other people; to protect what was important to her, then she would let other people in. However small. She sighed, glancing back at Kurama who was watching her intently.

"Uchihas?"

Kuramas lips tilted into a smirk/ smile, "Uchihas."

Naruto huffed, however hesitant and regripped the fox-mans hand, shaking it once in an unspoken agreement as she walked out of the room. Kurama watched her for a moment before smiling and sat back down. Naruto would summon him when she was ready.

Deep down, he had no idea how the young girl changed his views (for the most part) on the world. He was supposed to be hatred in physical form. He was supposed to be wreaking havoc on the world. But, he found that he didn't feel the need to anymore.

And he was fine with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welp. You guys finally have a chapter, even if it's confusing as hell. Sorry about that, but yay! I finally wrote it and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, I remember to vote between Itachi and Shisui? Hopefully the chapters will pick back up but until then…

Thanks for reading-

TroublesomeFox


End file.
